Blue Myst of Hearts
by Glitter Night Goddess
Summary: Chapter 12 just put in!!! Misty is finding out more things about herself! Read it and find out more! Read & Review please!!!
1. Plans

Plans

Scarlet, Heidegger, Palmer, Reeves, Hojo, Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude, Rufus, and President Shin-Ra entered the meeting room, on the 66th floor of the Shin-Ra building. They all sat at the long table. Reports on AVALANCHE, and background checks on the members of AVALANCHE, were on the table where they would sit. 

President Shin-Ra was standing in front of the table, facing everyone. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "As you all may know, AVALANCHE is trying to shut down our Mako Reactors." He picked up a couple of papers. "These two people are or were our best SOLDIERS. As you may know they're gone. But, one of them as come back, Sephiroth." They were reports and background files on Misty and Sephiroth. He took a sip of his water, which was in front of him. "Cloud," He looked at Hojo. "Is in AVALANCHE. He killed Sephiroth and Misty is unknown. Nobody knows what happened to her. Now, we want to find where Misty's body. It is rumored to be in The Crater." He looked at Scarlet & Reno. "Scarlet I want you to work with The Turks, and Reno no drinking on this assignment. I want you guys to find out where Huge Materia are. Go to every reactor on this planet, working or not. But first set up to bring Junon Cannon."

Scarlet and the Turks nodded except Reno, he rolled his eyes.

Reeves got up. "Sir, you do know that AVALANCHE is after Sephiroth, right?"

The President nodded. "Yes, and we must stop them. That's why I want you to spy on them."

"How?" Reeves shrugged. "They won't trust me. I just appear out of the blue. They won't fall for it."

"Yes, I know. That's why I had Hojo build this stuff animal robot." Two women brought it in the room then left quickly. "You control it to think, speak, fight, look, touch, everything. And I know your good with robots and stuff."

"I see sir. I'll get on it." Reeves sat back down.

"Now all the rest of you have your assignments in this folder with all the information you need on AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and Misty. Now your all dismissed." He gathered his papers and began to leave when Hojo came up to him. 

"Sir, I'd like to find Sephiroth." He looked at the President over his thick glasses.

"Don't we all. I put you on a special assignment. Now don't bug me. I've got better things to do then to dilly-dolly with you." The President left.

"Fine, I'll do it with out your permission." Hojo muttered under his breath and left to his laboratory.


	2. Where Are We?

**Where are we?**

****

            "So where are you from exactly?" Tifa put her hands on her hips, and looked down at a girl who was soaking wet in a tattered white spaghetti strap and black cargo shorts. She had brown hair, with blue and silver streaks layered, that was past her shoulders about four inches, silver cloudy eyes, slim body, sort of like Tifa's but with out the double E breast more like C's.  

            "I don't remember. I told you. I was just put here. I woke up and here I was. By the way where am I?" She looked at Tifa then at Cloud.

            "You're at the shore of Cosmo Canyon." Cloud offered her a hand to help her up.

            She grabbed it and pulled up. Her legs wobbled a little "There," She regained her balance. "Thank you..." No sooner then she said that she fell back down. "Damn! I feel like I haven't walked in a long time. If I could only remember what happened and where I was…" She looked down at the wet sand.

            "Here let me cast a full cure on you." Cloud pulled out his sword and started to summon the cure. His materia glowed a pale green, the got brighter with every word he whispered. Then bright green circles glowed around her. As soon as he did that the girl jumped up and began to walk around. 

            "Ahhh! This feels much better. Thank you." She looked down the beach. She saw something glimmer in the sand. "Ah-ha!" She began the jog over the things glimmering in the sand. The others followed her. "Ahhh, my babies!" She picked up two katanas.

"I remember these, but why don't I remember anything else?" 

            "It should all slowly come back to you." Cloud looked at her. 

            She turned around and looked at him. "I hope." She looked towards Nibelbeim. "Thank you for everything." She began to walk towards Nibelbeim. 

            "Where are you going?" Cloud looked at her. 

            "Nibelbeim. I feel I have to go there."

            "Well, we're going there too. Maybe you can come with us. Plus it might be a little too dangerous for you to go off by yourself, but if you want to go by yourself and get killed… Go ahead, but your welcomed to stay." Cloud began to walk towards Cosmo Canyon. "Are you coming Tifa?" He turned back around to Tifa.

            "Yeah…" Tifa turned and began to run towards Cosmo Canyon.

            Misty began to walk towards Nibelbeim. Then she looked towards Cosmo Canyon. Cloud and Tifa were already there. "Why the hell not?" She then began to run towards Cosmo Canyon. "Hey, Cloud! Wait!" 

            Cloud stopped and waited for Misty. "So I see you choose to come with us?"

            "Yeah, I wouldn't want to get killed. Plus who knows when the last time I use these," She held the katanas in the air. "I'd probably kill myself then the monsters."

            Tifa saw the blue, green, yellow, pink, and red materia in Misty's swords. "What kinda materia is that?" She pointed to the handles of the katanas. 

            "All-lighting mastered, all-heal mastered, Sense, Mp plus mastered, and Shiva summon mastered." Misty looked at Cloud. "Wow, I can't believe I remembered that!" 

            "Me either…" Tifa muttered.

            "What was that?" Misty turned and looked at Tifa.

            "Uh, nothin'." Tifa crossed her arms in front of her over sized breast. "I'm going to go tell the others." She stomped her why up the stairs to Cosmo's kitchen.

            "What's her problem?"

            Cloud shrugged. "Come on, let's go tell the others before Tifa messes up."

            And they ran up the same stairs Tifa ran up.

            Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Vincent, and Aerith sat in the kitchen eating apple dumplings. 

            "These are really good!" Barret managed to say under all the dumplings that were in his mouth.

            "Thank you." The cook was cooking some other foods for them.

            Tifa ran in. "Hey guys! Guess what me and Cloud found!"

            "What? Is it food?" Barret looked up from his apple dumplings. His cheeks puffed out with dumplings. 

            "No, is it…" Tifa turned to see Misty and Cloud at the doorway. "A girl." Tifa crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

            "I'd like you guys to meet Misty, Misty," He looked at Cait Sith. "This is Cait Sith."

            Cait waved.

            "Barret Wallace."

            Barret looked up from his plate of food. "Hi." Crumbs flew out of his mouth.

            Cloud rolled his eyes. "Red XIII, also known as Nanaki. This is his home town."

            "How do you do?" Red bowed his head to Misty.

            She looked at Red in shock. "F-f-fine, thank you." She gave him an awkward smile.

            "Yes, I talk." He looked at her solely. 

            "Right," Cloud moved on. "This is Cid Highwind."

            "What up?" He looked over his cigarette. 

            "This is Yuffie Kisaragi."

            "Yo!??! You like fighting!??!" Yuffie jumped up.

            Cloud rolled his eyes again. "Just ignore her. She's annoying."

            "Shut up, Cloud!!!" Yuffie stomped.

            "This is Vincent Valentine. He was with the Turks, now he's against them."

            Vincent didn't say anything he just stared at Misty.

            "He keeps to himself a lot." 

            "Oh." She stared back at him.

            "And last but not least, this is Aerith Gainsborough."

            Misty's mouth dropped open. "H-h-hi." She managed to spit out. 

            Aerith smiled. "Hi."

            "Well, since we all know each other, Misty is going to be joining our journey. She will help us find Sephiroth." Cloud looked at everyone in the room. "And she doesn't remember anything yet, and when she does she'll stay with us or leave us."

            "We don't know if she's working for Sephiroth or Shin- Ra. We shouldn't trust her." Vincent stood up from his seat at the end of the table. "We don't know anything about her."

            "Yeah, and she doesn't know anything about herself either!" Cloud shouted at Vincent. "All we're asking is that, could we help her find herself?" Cloud glared at Vincent.

            "Fine." Vincent said solemnly

Misty stepped forward. "I'd just like to thank everyone, for letting me stay." She looked at Vincent. "I'll leave as soon as I remember what happened to me." She turned away and walked outside.

Nobody said anything. They all stared at Cloud and the door Misty walked out of, except for Vincent. 

"What's wrong with you Vincent!?!" Yuffie shoved him. "She looks like a good fighter!!!" Yuffie stared at him. "You're a jerk!" Yuffie got up and walked out the same door Misty did. "I can't believe him…" Yuffie began to mumble when she was walking out the door. 

"Well, what do you think of this Aerith?" Vincent turned to Aerith. "You think we should trust her? Am I just overreacting?" He looked at her in the eyes. 

Aerith looked down then back up at him. "I think you should give her a chance. I think we all should give her a chance. We don't know her very well, and she doesn't know herself that well either." She looked back at Vincent. "You're not overreacting, you're just… scared." She took a long pause. "You need to give people a chance. Just because your insecure about your past doesn't mean you should blame other people for it. You need to let go." 

There was a long pause between both of them. Vincent was thinking of what had happened to him. What Professor Gast did to him. What he had lost. Aerith just sat next to him. Waiting for him to say something. She stared at the wall. Then Vincent made a loud sigh.

"I guess I should let go and do something about it." He sighed again. "I trust you Aerith. For some reason I do. I guess there's something about her, even though… I dunno. All I can do is to wait and see what happens." He got up and swung his cape around. "See ya later." He walked out the door leaving Aerith with the others.

"Hey!"

 A squeaky female voice came from behind Misty's back. Misty slowing turned from the cliffs edge.

"Hey, don't jump!" It was Yuffie. 

Misty looked up. "It wasn't going to. I was just standing here thinking." She looked up into the sky. 

"Ummm, yeah… So, do you know how to fight?" Yuffie raised her left eyebrow. 

She looked down at Yuffie. "I don't know… I can't remember…" Misty reached to her back for her katanas. She pulled them out of their holsters. She looked at their shiny stainless steal. She ran her fingers over the steal and materia. Memories flashed into her mind. She remembered fighting monsters. Blood, pain, the thirst to fight, and the enjoyment of a new challenge. She looked up at Yuffie. "Can you handle it?" Misty had an evil grin.

"Let's do it." Yuffie jumped down from rock to rock, down to the flat ground below them. 

Misty was already down there when Yuffie finished.

"Wow! You're good." Yuffie pulled out her Wind Slash. "Now let's fight." Yuffie smiled devilishly. She jumped forward and jabbed at Misty with her Wind Slash. 

Misty blocked it with one of her katanas, and tried to stab Yuffie in the leg. Adrenaline ran through her veins. Remembrance of her swift karate, and fist fighting moves came back. Misty was blocking all of Yuffie's hits and throws. Then Misty saw a chance to hit Yuffie. Misty slid under Yuffie's legs and kicked her in the back. Yuffie turned around on her back to see Misty standing above her with her katanas pointed at Yuffie's throat. Cloud, Vincent, Aerith, Barret, Tifa, and Red XII came running out of Cosmo's Restaurant. They all stared at Misty and Yuffie. The town's people started to gather around them.

"Tsk, Tsk. I thought you'd be smarter then that." Misty looked down at Yuffie from her blades. "You should practice more." Misty put her blades away and offered Yuffie a hand up.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Yuffie began to get up. She pushed away Misty's hand. "I can get up on my on my own." She looked at Misty wildly.

"Fine." Misty began to walk away. She looked at Vincent. "Yes?" She put her hand at her hips and tilted her head to the left side. 

Vincent looked at the ground. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about earlier." He turned a bit to the left. 

"Apology excepted." Misty turned away and began to walk towards Cosmo's Inn. When she heard someone call her name.

"Misty!" 

She turned around slowly to see who it was. Cloud. "Yes?" She smiled at him. "How may I help you?" She got some of her hair and twirled it around her finger. 

            "You fight like a SOLDIER. I've never seen someone fight like that. No one who can fight like that with out some SOLDIER training." He looked at her brown eyes. He lifted one eyebrow. "Didn't you have teal eyes?" He stared at her.

            "I dunno, I can't quite remember. The fighting came as a flash to me, and then I remembered my moves. She triggered my fighting skills." Misty turned back around to the Inn. "I want to rest up for tomorrows trip." She walked in leaving Cloud. As she walked in the Inn's keeper came up to her. 

            "Bugenhagen has informed me to tell you and your friends that you may stay here for free." He smiled at her. "Your room is on the second floor. You have a bath and shower, king size bed, a balcony, towels and three extra pair of clothes for tonight, and your trip." He smiled at her.

            "Thank you." She smiled. She began to climb the staircase up to her room. She opened the door to her room. "Finally." She went to the bathroom. And saw a pair of black jean shorts and teal tank top. "Clothes for tomorrow?" She turned on the warm water to a bath and poured in the bath gel and then began to peal off her tattered clothes. She pulled off her worn out boots and tossed them to the side with her clothes. She stepped in the tub and turned off the water. She sat in the tub, letting her skin soak in the Green Tea bath gel. The salt lifted off her body and she began to lather her hair in shampoo. 

After she was done she went to bed…


	3. Nibelbeim

**Nibelbeim**

                As Misty, Cloud, and Vincent entered Nibelbeim, they heard soft moans coming from the back of the town. The town looked all most dead except for the two dogs that were crying by the water tank. They looked around the small houses and shops. Nothing. They walked into the inn. Two people were there in black clocks covering their faces and bodies.

            "Seeephiiiiroth…" One said.

            "Must follow," The other. 

            "Reunion." Both.

            Misty looked at Cloud. "What?" She looked at the cloaked people. "It sounds familiar." She looked at Cloud.

            "He's here." Cloud looked at Misty then Vincent. He walked up to one of the cloaked people. "There's something written on his hand… the number 4…" He took a step back. "Why do they have numbers? I wonder where he is? Come on, let's go." He left the house. "Let's meet up at the mansion." Cloud walked out the door. 

            Misty looked at Vincent. "Who is Sephiroth?" She raised one eyebrow.

            Vincent shook his head. "He's a man who wants to take over the world." He walked out without saying another word to Misty.

            Misty, Cloud, and Vincent met up at the mansion. 

            "Shin- Ra Mansion." Misty looked up at the tall mansion. She squinted at it because of the suns glare from a house's window. 

            "How did you know?" Vincent looked at her with his arms crossed in front of him.

            She glared at him. "I'm a secret spy agent from Shin- Ra…" She gave him an evil smile. "Happy???"

            "O.k. you two, knock it off." Cloud was annoyed at them for bickering. "We got a more serious job here then argue about who knows what and why. So let's just go in and find out with we need to know." He started off for the Mansion's doors. He turned and looked at Misty. "What?"

            Misty snapped out of her daze. "I…I…I don't know… I can't explain it…it's a weird vibe I'm getting from this place… Like something bad is going to happen… Maybe it's just me…" She began to walk and then suddenly froze with fear. "We're looking for Sephiroth and…"

"Jenova."

"What does that Jenova look like? Tall, Silver-blue hair, ice cold blue eyes…?" She looked at Cloud and Vincent.

"Yeah, you remember seeing her somewhere???" Cloud move closer to her.

"No, at least I don't think so. Remember??? Amnesia…" She hit her temple with the edge of her palm.

"It could have came back…" Vincent's eyes were cold.

"Yeah, fat chance." Misty eyed her eyes.

Cloud looked back at Vincent. "But anyways, what about Jenova...?" Cloud looked back at Misty. 

"Oh, well if it's her then she's standing on the roof." Misty pointed towards the Mansion's roof. "That is her, isn't it?" Misty pulled out her two Katanas. 

"Uhhh," Cloud and Vincent just stared at the woman who was standing on the roof. She looked like a human female.

She wore Amazonian like clothes, made out of platinum or some type of unknown metal. She held a sharp pointed staff, made out of what she was wearing. It was about 6'0" tall. It looked like Aerith's staff. Her hair was about to her ears but with five parts of hair that were an inch and a half longer then her normal length of her hair. She looked at Misty and pointed at her. Her eyes stabbed Misty's like ice picks. "You." She glared at Misty.

"Wha? Who are you?" Misty squinted her eyes because of the sunlight and glare of the woman's clothes. "What do you want???"

"I'm Jenova… '…Terror from the sky…' I have what you want. The answers to your confusion and past. Who Sephiroth is. Who loved you. Who you loved. Where you came from… Everything." Jenova smiled at Misty. "Come with me…"

"NO!!!" Cloud pulled out his sword. "Go back to your world!!! Get the hell out of ours!!! You have no power over us!!!" He stood in front of Misty, guarding her. 

Jenova laughed. "Look at what I did to Sephiroth! He thinks I'm his mother!" She laughed hysterically. "So you tell me what I got power over! I know your true past. Your family. Everything!!!" She stepped closer to the edge of the roof. "Same for you Vincent. Your love for Lucrecia. I can offer you all the world." 

"Go to Hell Jenova!" Vincent aimed his Quicksilver at Jenova's forehead. "You put so much pain in the world… you should die…"

"Pull the trigger I dare you! You won't do it you chicken. You could never pull it." She smiled.

"No! Don't do it. I want to see what else she as to say…" Misty put her hand up to Vincent. He looked at her with no emotion. "Please." Her eyes wondered his face for some emotion. He put his gun down. "Thank you." She whispered. She turned back to Jenova. "What do you have to say about me?"

"Don't believe her." Cloud looked at Misty.

Jenova smiled. "You are a SOLDIER. You were born from family and raised from Mako. You worked with…" Cloud cut her off.

"No, she can be! Look at her eyes. There's no sign of Mako, You liar!!!" Cloud jumped back from the house. He was almost at the gate. 

Jenova floated down. "Don't listen to him dear. He doesn't know what he's talking about." She wove her hand in front of Misty's face. "You believe me and only me… no one else…" She smiled. "You understand?" She put her hand down.

"No." Misty smiled. "Mind manipulation doesn't work on me." Misty stabbed Jenova in her right side of her hip. "Lets fight." She smiled as Jenova looked at Misty in horror.

Jenova screamed. "Uuuurrrgggghhh!!!!!!" Then a flash of light blinded Cloud, Vincent, and Misty. "Ultima!!!" She raised her hand and arms over her head. Green light covered her. As the world surrounding them went black, then a flash of white and yellow light came over them with hard green winds. 

"Ugh!" Misty and Vincent were thrown back in to the steel gate. 

Misty slid down to the ground and sat there in a ball hoping to live through the Ultima magic. "Damn!" She gritted her teeth. "Sonovabitch!" 

"Can…you…do…this…?" Vincent blocked his eyes from the light and dirt the wind was blowing. 

"Yeah." When Misty said that, the wind died down and the light went away and their original backgrounds came back. She looked out the gate. Cloud was blown about 10 yards away. "Damn! Cloud!!!" Misty yelled as she tried to summon Shiva. 

"Here!" Vincent tossed Misty a red summon. "It's Odin!" He began to summon Leviathan. Vincent stepped forward and twirled his gun in the air, then he disappeared so did Misty and Cloud too. 

Water flooded the town. Roars that shook the world echoed in the air. Then a huge dragon-like barracuda came out of the water. Then a big tidal wave began to form.

"Urrrggghhh!!!" Jenova went flying back when it hit her. "You all are going to die!" 

Vincent, Misty, and Cloud returned. 

"Ha ha ha!" Misty laughed. "Do it and see what happens!" Green light shun around her. "Bolt 3!!!" She pushed her hands out in front of her. A big flash of lightening hit Jenova. 

Jenova was pissed. So pissed she was levitating. "Comet 2!!!" She pulled her hands back and then pushed out with all her might.

"I think now would be a good time to say 'SHIT!!!'" Misty looked at Vincent. 

Vincent nodded. 

Misty had a face of worry written all over her face. 

The all of sudden huge and heavy tremors shook the earth beneath them. They fell to their knees. 

"Shit!!! M-BARRIER!!!" Misty shouted out aloud. Then a gray diamond shaped shield covered her and Vincent. "Cool. Now… umm…"

"Think fast!!!" Vincent was holding the ground for support.

"Yeah!!! Umm!" Then the tremors got worse. "W-A-L-L!!! WA-L-L!!!" It was to late the comets began to rain on them. Hit after hit. Then it stopped. Misty was lying on her back. All cut up and bruised. Same thing with Vincent. When she looked over at him, her whole body ached. Every bone in her body felt broken. "Damn…" She could barley move her head. 

Vincent could barley blink. "I…think…we're…dead." He passed out. The so did Misty.

"You got that right!!!" Jenova laughed. "Who as the last laugh now???" 

"I do…" 

Jenova looked up sharply. "?!?!?" She was confused. "How??? I thought I killed you for sure! Your suppose to be dead!!!" Jenova's mouth dropped open. 

"Yeah well, life's a bitch then you die!" Cloud pulled out his Phoenix summon materia. "Phoenix!" The bird rose from the earth and fire outlined its shape in the grounded. The brightly colored bird gave life to Misty and Vincent and knocked down Jenova for them.

"No!" Jenova fell to the ground. "You can't !!! I must…" She reached out to Vincent and Cloud. 

"DIE!" Misty jumped up in the air and plunged her Katanas into Jenova heart and stomach. Misty smiled as she twisted the swords in Jenova's heart and stomach. "I know your not it…"

Jenova smiled. "Good girl…" 

Misty yanked out her swords and chopped off Jenova's head. Jenova's head tumbled on the ground. Jenova's pale pink and red blood covered the ground and Misty's swords. Jenova's body fell forward and splashed Misty's feet in Jenova's blood. "I know you to well." Misty turned back to Cloud and Vincent. "She'll be back in another form though… We have to prepare, but after this…"

Cloud nodded. "I know… We got to find Sephiroth." Cloud turned his back from the house and Misty. "Are you ready for this?" Cloud spoke over his shoulder. "If we run into him god knows what he is capable of doing…" Cloud looked at Vincent. "You think she can handle it?" He spoke low so Misty wouldn't hear him. 

Vincent shrugged. 

"I am. And please don't try to speak low so I won't hear… because I can hear everything…" Misty walked towards Cloud and Vincent. "It annoys me." She walked between Cloud and Vincent. She looked at Cloud. "Lets go."

"No, not yet. I have to be sure your ready." Cloud looked back at Misty. 

Misty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh please! If I didn't see Jenova you guys would have been dead! Look I survived fighting Jenova! I don't think there's going to be much difference between her and Sephiroth." Misty got in Cloud's face. "So don't give me that, 'Not yet. I have to be sure.' Crap! I can do it, and if I die I die! But I die fighting." Misty walked past Cloud. She opened the Mansion's door. "And if you don't like it… to bad." She walked in and faded into the darkness.

Cloud clutched his fist. "If it wasn't for me…"

She came back out. "We," She motioned to Vincent. "Would have been dead! Yeah, thank you now lets go!!!" She walked back in.

Cloud shook his head.

"I think she wants to find any pieces of her past here… She needs to remember so she can help us." Vincent began to walk to the mansion. "She just needs to know too." Vincent turned back to Cloud. 

"Why do you care now?" Cloud glared at Vincent.

"Because she fought good and with us, not against us." Vincent walked inside the mansion and disappeared into the darkness. 

Cloud sighed and then walked in.

As the darkness in gulfed them, their eyes began to focus in the darkness. Covered furniture was scattered about in the front room. White sheets with dust were thrown on the furniture. Dust fell from the ceiling when they closed the door behind them. It was quite until a demonic laughter was heard. "Hee hee hee." Then what seemed to be a small round orange pumpkin with a white cloth floated in. It had a mouth and eyes cut into its orange skin. "Hee hee hee hee!!!" It then flew towards Misty. Misty ducked. The pumpkin spun back around and did its demonic laugh.

"What is that?!!?" Misty kept on ducking when the pumpkin head came at her. 

"A Dorky Face." Cloud stepped forward. "Hey! Dork!" He yelled at the Dorky Face.

The Dorky Face spun around to Cloud and growled then laughed demonically. It sped towards Cloud. Then it froze and fell to the floor. It gave one last laugh then disappeared. It left a small pile of Gil. Cloud saw Misty smiling after it fell. She had one of her swords in the Dorky Face.

"Gil???" Misty raised one eyebrow. "What's this all about?"

            "After you kill a monster it usually leaves behind Gil. His kind," Cloud pointed to the Dorky Face. "Leaves behind about two hundred and two more or less." He bent over and picked up the Gil. "Well since there's enemies in here, be cautious they can pop out anywhere…" Cloud took out his Buster Sword and began to walk up some stairs that where in front of them. 

            Vincent pulled out his gun and Misty held one of her Katanas out. Then they began to follow Cloud. They came to what seemed like a guest room or something. There was a chair in a corner, a large painting with a pot next to it, a barrel on the floor and a desk behind the barrel. Then there was a door on the left side of the wall. They walled into the next room. There were two windows on the left, a bed under the windows, a bookshelf, and chair on the bottom right corner of the room and next to it there was a flake wall. Cloud walked up to it and gave a push. The wall slid open. Cloud walked in. There were stairs going around the wall. Cloud walked down them then so did Vincent and Misty. Then a group of black bats came down on them as they got to the bottom of the stairs. 

             Misty and Cloud swung their weapons at them as Vincent shot at some of the bats. As each bat disappeared after it died, Gil rained on to the floor. After the bats were gone they picked up the Gil. There were two doors ahead of them. 

            "This one." Cloud opened the door in front of him and walked in. Misty and Vincent followed. "Urg…" Cloud grabbed his head as high-pitched noises came into his mind. He fell to his knees. "Stop… please… stop…" Then he slumped forward unconscious. 

            "Cloud!!!" Misty ran over and kneeled next to Cloud's motionless body. She shook his body. "Cloud, wake up!!!" She kept on shaking him. Vincent was next to her. "What happened to him???" She looked at Vincent.

            "I dunno." Vincent went to feel a pulse. "He's alive though."

            Misty sighed in relief. "Oh good." 

            As Cloud fell unconscious, he felt like he was floating and a bright white light flash. He saw a man in a SOLDIER outfit in a yellow pick-up truck. He had black, spiky hair like Clouds. Then he saw another man sitting in the back of the pick-up. He had blonde hair like Cloud… It was Cloud!!! "Zack?" Thought aloud. But he didn't hear him. "I must be remembering…" Then it flash to when him and Zack were above Midgar and some Shin- Ra soldiers were chasing them. He saw Zack at the edge of the cliff. Then the soldiers shot him in front of Cloud. The soldiers walked over to Cloud.

            "Should we kill him?" One soldier said.

            "Naw, lets leave him here to die. He'll die sooner or later." Another one spoke.

            "Yeah, he saw his bud die." They all began to laugh then left him there for dead. "I think we got a raise." They began to laugh again as they got into their truck.

            Cloud saw himself crawl to Zack and picked up his Buster sword a vow to destroy Shin- Ra.

            Cloud woke up with Misty and Vincent next to him. "Urg…" Cloud's head hurt. It felt like somebody hit him over the head with a hammer. He looked at Misty and Vincent. He sat up.

            "Good morning. What happened?" Misty stood up. 

            "I-I-I dunno." He rubbed his head.

            "We thought you were dead." Misty helped Cloud up onto his feet. "You were gone for two hours…"

            "That long?"

            "Yeah. We're still in the Mansion." Vincent got up. 

            "He not here?" Cloud dusted himself off.

            "No he's not, but I found this while you where unconscious." She handed him a book. "It's about Jenova." Then Vincent found this." She handed him and other book. "This ones about Sephiroth and Ancients. We already read them…" She went back to the back of the room. "Ahhh!" She shrieked.

            Cloud and Vincent went running back there. 

            "Not you again?" Cloud sighed and then he pulled out his sword. 

            Vincent pulled out his gun. "Misty was right…"

            Misty stepped back to Cloud and Vincent, with both of her swords out. "I told you but nobody believes me!" Misty snarled.

            "We believe you… But why are _you_ back?" Cloud pulled Misty back a little more. 

            It was Jenova back to her old self. She was behind the desk that was in the middle of the small area. She laughed. "Always not believing someone until it happens…" She giggled. "But I'm not here to fight… I came to talk to you." She smiled at Cloud. "It doesn't concern any of you," She looked at Vincent and Misty. "But you can stay. So we are here to talk, not fight."

            "How do we know that? That's how it started last time, and look at what happened." Misty growled. 

            "Oh hush!" Jenova put a Silence spell on her. "That takes care of that problem… So now Cloud, how did you like your little dream?" She smiled at him. "It's the truth don't worry." 

            "You did that?" Cloud raised one eyebrow.

            "No, but I saw it." Jenova looked at Cloud this time not smiling. "I'm sorry about your little friend…Zack was it?" She opened a book that was on the desk. 

            "Shut up!!! You don't know anything!!!" Cloud face was red from his anger at Jenova.

            "Well, I know that you where on a mission with Sephiroth here. Then he went berserk and killed everyone in this town. Shin- Ra captured you; they made you as an experiment with Zack. You two escaped at dinnertime. Got a ride from some hillbilly to Midgar. Then got chased by Shin- Ra soldiers and Zack got killed and they left you to die. Sephiroth killed them because of that, and then you vowed to destroy Shin- Ra. And now you're here, again!" Jenova flipped some pages in the book.

            Cloud was dumbfounded. "Sephiroth killed those soldiers?" He looked at the ground. "Why?"

            "I don't know. I haven't really haven't dug into his mind that far… but he did." 

            "Mmmrrrggghhh!!!" There was a muffled voice.

            "What?" Jenova took off the spell on Misty. 

            "Why are you telling us this???" 

            "So you guys could figure out your past. Don't you understand that??? You are a SOLDIER aren't you???" Jenova was levitating again.

            "I don't know…" Misty bit her lower lip. Then she looked at Jenova. "Do you?"

            "Yes, but since you didn't want to hear it, I won't tell you! And plus it for your own good, General… And if you don't figure yourself out soon you'll die!!!" She began to laugh. "Good luck!" 

            "You bitch!!!" Misty yelled. 

            "Here read this it may help you if you're smart!" Jenova threw the book that she was looking at to Misty. "Read it and see!!!" She laughed again and then flew off.

            "Ugh!" Misty was knocked down from the book. "What the Hell?" She began to read the beginning of it the chapter Jenova left it on.

_March XX, XXXX_

_            Today we discovered there is more then one Ancient here. There are three living ones. Two female and one male… It's perfect for the breeding of them. Today I sent out some of Shin Ra's Turks to find them. I think there names are Rude, Tseng, and Reno… Very cold-minded men… I hope they don't damage the Ancient's if they bring them. One of the Ancients I know, we been looking for her for years… Aerith Gainsborough, she's about 5 years old and very smart. She'd been living with her "mother". Her real mother was killed while trying to escape us. _

_            Then there's this new assistant named Hojo. He's been getting on my nerves lately. He began wondering around some of the experiment and working on them without my permission. He also has been trying to get me to let him work on the Ancient Breeding Project (A.B.P.). The only way he can get on it is if I die. _

_            I have been working on this project far to long to let anyone else to interfere in my work. The other day we put Lucrecia in a cavern so no one will find her, that failure… We put her son in the new SOLDIER project. This one is a Mako shower type. We have about four different types of experiments for SOLDIER going on. His name is Sephiroth. He's seven. He is a very smart child. Lucrecia may not be a failure at all. Then Lucrecia's boyfriend or whatever was a Turk, he got in the way of my experiment with her so I preformed an experiment with him and now he lives in an oxygen coffin with two others. He'll be a creature of the night with them. He'll be Shin Ra's new SOLDIER, an immortal, blood drinker, or a vampyre. He gave me that idea of a SOLDIER project. I'm so proud of myself. I should thank him but I don't even know the losers name._

_April X, XXXX_

_            Today we found out that Aerith as a sister, but we have no clue were she is. She probably right under our noses. But she can't get away from us like her whore mother. I will find her, even if that means I have to bring every person in this pathetic world to find her. _

_We know the male, Sephiroth. Hojo found out. I owe him; I just might put him on the project now. But I don't know. As for Sephiroth we've been putting him under a lot of hard training. Harder then these idiots. He's good for a 7 year old. He's been a hard worker, he been training 24/7. He won't stop. I wonder if it because we injected Mako in him and his mother before he was born. If that's the reason, good. If not it must be because he's an Ancient._

_There as been a new female in the department of SOLDIER Project. She'll be the first and only, if she succeeds. We've been showering her in Mako each day. She's as good as Sephiroth. They'll be a good pair if they make it into SOLDIER. I've been watching her everyday and she is very well, better then any of the older ones, expect for Sephiroth. She's two years younger then him. Tomorrow I'm going to let them fight each other so I can see who is stronger. But other then that I hope the project will succeed with Sephiroth and…_

The other page was ripped out. Misty looked through the book and that's was all it said for those days. The other chapters where about the A.B.P. "Damn it! I will never find out what happened or who that was!!!" She threw the book across the room. Then she ran out of the library-lab. 

Vincent went over to where she threw the book and picked it up and began to walk out with it.

"Why are you taking it?" Cloud looked at Vincent. 

"I want to find out what happened. You better take those one too." Vincent motioned to the ones Cloud was holding. "They may help us on the way." Then he walked out.

Cloud soon followed.


	4. My Mentor

**My Mentor…**

                Misty was half way to Cosmo Canyon when she saw some girl with two huge robotic like monsters. She saw the girl struggle with the two monsters. She had a tall staff. It was about 6'1". She wore a long pink dress, a red vest, and brown work boots. As Misty got closer she realized who it was. "Oh shit! Aerith!" She sprinted towards her and brought out her Katanas as she ran towards Aerith. "Here I come, Aerith!" She jumped up into the air and stabbed one in the back. As she pulled the sword down and out of it the other one began to charge towards Misty. 

As she jumped out of it's way and began to cast a Thunder 2 spell. As the green light, from the materia, circled around her, she began to float as the spell was being summoned. As the breeze picked up into a hurricane her hair floated around her. As clouds gather above, thunder sounded from above then a large bolt of lightning hit the robot. As the robot struggled to stay alive and fight it came closer to Misty. It began to lift its arm to shoot her it began to stall then it finally died out. She fell perfectly on her feet.

"Thank you, Misty." Aerith swiped a piece of hair from her face. "I thought I was a goner, Then I heard you… You saved my life." She looked at her hand. There was blood on her fingertips. "I guess I got hit." She smiled.

"I think you got more then hit." Misty walked forward and looked at the cut on Aerith's forehead. "Come here." She began to walk to a near by stream. "Wash you cut out here. And I'll see if I can cast a Cure spell on you. I'm running low on Magic Points." She looked at Aerith again. "Why where you out here?" 

"I came looking for you guys then those idiots came out of nowhere." She kneeled next to the stream. She scooped up some water in her hand. "Oh here." She pulled out a light blue bottle. "Don't worry, it's MP reviver." She kept on washing the cut out and flinching at the same time.

"Thanks." She opened the light blue bottle and smelled it. It gave a beautiful smell. It smelled of roses, rain, and the ocean at the same time. She drank half of it. Then she noticed Aerith flinching. "Thank you. Are you O.k.?" She kneeled next to Aerith.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just stings a little." She smiled.

Misty got up. "Here let me try my Cure spell now." She closed her eyes and began to mumble words. Her eyelashes began to flutter, and then they shot open. She then threw her hands up into the air. "Cure!" Green light circled around her again. Then they moved over to Aerith and disappeared into her.

Aerith's eyes were closed then fluttered open when the light went into her. "Ah! Thank you." She put her hand up on her forehead. "It's gone."

Misty smiled. "Well, I seem to be getting the hang of using the spells again."

"MISTY!!! AERIS!!!"

Aerith got up and dusted herself off. Misty and Aerith turned towards Nibelbeim. It was Cloud and Vincent. They were running towards them. Misty turned back to the stream. She kneeled down and pulled out her swords and put them in the water. She began to scrub them. There was dry blood from Jenova. Most of it was burned off from the robots. But she continued to scrub them. Black, pink, and red began to fill the stream.

"Misty, what happened to you?" Cloud came up from behind her. 

Misty laughed. "Well for starters, I came out here and saw Aerith with two huge robot monster things, almost got ran over by one, almost shot down, practically use up all of my MP. Then she had a big gash on her head, so I heal it. Then before all that was dandy. So other then that I'm fine." She laughed again. 

"Cloud I think we all need to rest." Vincent raised one eyebrow. "What are you doing out here?" He turned and looked at Aerith.

"I came to look for you guys."

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Vincent crossed his hand in front of his chest.

"Yeah, but Tifa wanted me to look for you guys."

"Why?" Misty stepped in.

"I think to tell Cloud something about Nibelbeim."

"Why didn't she come?" 

"She was but something weird happened to her she passed out. So I decided to come for that reason." Aerith looked at Cloud, Vincent, then Misty. 

Cloud shook his head. "Damn, Tifa…" Then he ran back to Cosmo Canyon. 

Vincent, Misty, and Aerith all looked at each other. 

"I think it's serious this time." Aerith looked down at the ground. There was a worm crawling around.

"I doubt it." Vincent shook his head. "Com' on, lets go." He wove his hand in the air motioning for them to start walking.

Aerith looked at Misty. "It's O.k. half the time _we_ don't even understand her." Aerith continued walking.

            Misty stopped right in her tracks. _She can read my mind…_ Misty looked at Aerith oddly then continued to walk back to Cosmo Canyon.

            Cloud ran into the home of Bugenhagen and saw Red XIII, Barret, Cait Sith, Cid and Yuffie standing on the first level of Bugenhagen's house. They all turned around to look at him. Cloud was out of breath. "Where is she?" He breathed out.

            Barret walked up to Cloud. "She up on the second floor. She's doing fine. Bugenhagen said she should be ready when we are going to leave for Gold Saucer." Barret looked down at the floor. "I think you can go up there and see her, if you want."

            Cloud shook his head. "No, I have to prepare for Gold Saucer. We all should begin to prepare for Gold Saucer. Misty and Vincent are getting ready down stairs. I think we all should do the same." Cloud turned to the door. He opened it and began to walk out.

            "What about Tifa?" Barret ran over to Cloud. He grabbed Cloud's shoulder and swung him around. "We can't just leave her here."

            "If she not better when we're ready, no, if _anyone_ is not ready, we're leaving. They can catch up later." Cloud brushed Barret's hand off his shoulder. "I want to find Sephiroth soon. I want him dead." He turned back around and continued to walk out.

            Barret stomped his foot. "Damn you Cloud…"

            Misty and Vincent were sitting outside by the bond fire putting Elixirs, Megalixirs, Ethers, Turbo Ethers, Potions, Hi-Potion, X-Potions, and Phoenix Downs, Luck Sources, Speed Sources, Mind Sources, Guard Sources, and Power Sources in their bags. Vincent put some Remedies, Smoke Bombs, Hero, and Speed drinks in his bag. Misty had one white, one black, one red, and one orange bottle out. She left out a Remedy, Luck Sources, Speed Sources, Mind Sources, Guard Sources, Power Sources, Hi-Potion, Phoenix Down, Elixir, Hero, and Speed drinks out. She looked at Vincent. 

            Misty brought out a piece of paper. It said:

_Phoenix Heal_

            _1 White bottle_

_            ¼ Remedy_

_¼ Phoenix Down_

_¼ Hi-Potion_

_¼ Hero Drink_

_¼ Speed Drink_

_Mix all in order in the White bottle and mark down on bottle as Phoenix Heal. Use as needed. Do not take more then needed._

__

_All Source Heal___

_1 Black bottle_

_¼ Power Source_

_¼ Luck Source_

_¼ Guard Source_

_¼ Speed Source_

_¼ Mind Source_

_¼ Hi-Potion_

_Mix all in order in Black bottle. Label as All Source Heal. Use as needed. Do not over use. Can be fatal if over used._

_Fast Hero_

__

_1 Red bottle_

_¼ Speed Drink_

_¼ Hero Drink_

_¼ Speed Source_

_Mix all in order in Red bottle. Label as Fast Hero. Use as needed. Do not over use._

_Quick Heal___

_            1 Orange bottle_

_            ¼ Speed Drink_

_            ¼ Speed Source_

_            ¼ Elixir_

_            Mix all in order in Orange bottle. Label as Quick Heal. Use as needed. Do not over use._

Misty began to mix up the ingredients when Cloud came up to her. She looked up at him but continued to mix the ingredients. She looked at Vincent who looked at Cloud then back at Misty. "What do you want Cloud?" She said while she mixed the ingredients. "Did you come to pester me about what I'm doing or about my memories?" She looked up at him showing no feelings.

"I came to tell you if you guys aren't ready when I am…"

"You'll leave without us." Misty looked at Cloud. 

"Yeah…"

"Well, Aerith, Vincent and I have other plans. We are going to Junon to see what we can find then take the sub to Costa del Sol and see if Rufus is still there. We want to if some information on Jenova and Sephiroth." Misty looked at Vincent. 

"And from who?" Cloud crossed his arms in front of him. 

"Shin- Ra, Rufus, you know, the usual." Misty finished up mixing the ingredients. 

"You think you can just waltz right into Rufus's Beach home?" Cloud put his hands on his hips. 

"Yup."

"Your crazy." 

"Nope, smart. Watch just watch. I'll get some more information on Jenova and Sephiroth." Misty put the bottles in her bag. "So you can leave with or with out us." 

"We'll drop you guys off in Junon." Cloud walked away.

"See you in half an hour!" Misty hollered.

_Half an hour later…_

As soon as everyone boarded the Highwind, Cid's student took off at Cloud's command. They headed for Junon.

"You think you'll be Ok Tifa?" Barret was sitting next to Tifa. "You can stay on board the Highwind, it might be better until you heal, mentally, k?" Barret put his arm around her.

Tifa shook it off. "I'm fine, really. I can make it." Tifa put her head down, then got up, and walked next to Cloud who was next to Misty, Vincent, and Aerith. They were all looking out the window. "Were are we headed?"

"Junon." Misty looked at Tifa. "And then you guys are going to Gold Saucer." Misty continued to look out the big window in front of the Highwind.

"What are you guys going to do there?" Tifa looked out the window too. 

Misty turned her slowly to Tifa. "It doesn't concern you." She said coldly. "And if you're thinking of going with us… think again. I don't want you to be in the way." Misty's eyes were like ice. "But to keep on a high note, don't get in _my_ way." Misty turned and walked towards Cid. 

Tifa stood there with nothing to say. She went to Cloud. "What wrong with her?" She looked at Cloud then at Misty who was talking to Cid. 

"She doesn't like you." Cloud kept his eyes out the window.

"Obviously, but I mean… I don't know. She like, read my mind." Tifa looked at the ground then back at Cloud. "She's scaring me." She grab onto Cloud's shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah, so she has the tendency to read minds. She doesn't trust you." Cloud shook off Tifa's grip. "And she won't trust you."

"And I trust her??? She trust all of you guys but yet not me." Tifa stared at Cloud. "I don't get it. Why, though? Why is she being like this?"

Cloud chuckled a little. "She thinks you're a tramp, slut, and a hoe."

"And you know this by…" 

"The way I act towards you…" Tifa and Cloud turned around to see who it was. Misty. She had a smile spread across her face. "Don't act surprised. Look at the way you treated me when I was half dead on the beach. The way you dress. You have your boobs so far out there you don't need to use your fist." Misty's eyes brightened more. They brightened to the color of Mako.

"And you?" Tifa put her hands on her lips. 

They all felt a rattle under their feet. The Highwind landed outside the outskirts of Junon. 

"Girls take it outside…" Cid began to push both of them outside. "I don't want anything to brake or get scratched in here." He opened the Highwind door to the deck. "Now, I want a good, clean fight. None of that cat scratching, unless it's absolutely necessary. Now… FIGHT!!!" Cid moved away from them. 

Everyone gathered around Misty and Tifa. Tifa and Misty stood there looking at each other.

"I'm not going to fight her." Misty looked at Tifa. "She's to easy." She smiled devilishly. "I kick her ass like that." She snapped her fingers together. 

Tifa backed up. "What? You are a stupid bitch for saying that!!!" Tifa put her fist up.

Misty laughed. She brought out her two Katanas and gave them to Vincent. "Well, I am a bitch but I'm not stupid like you." She stepped towards Tifa. "See, if I were you. I would have backed off." She looked down then back up to Tifa. "Now you saw what happened to Yuffie, right? Well, it's going to happen to you but ten times harder." She flung her arm wide open. "You hit me first." 

Tifa looked around at everybody. She stepped forward and caught a blow to her head. Tifa fell to the floor on her side.

"Too slllooowww!" Misty began to laugh. "Get up. I didn't hit you that hard. I just hit you with the palm of my hand." She smiled.

Tifa tried to get up. There was a sharp hard throbbing on the right side of her head. Misty hit her right on the temple of her head. Tifa slowly got up, trying not to fall again. She was swaying from side to side. Then she fell again blacking out.

"Well, I'd love to stay a continue this glorious fight but… I got to go. Come on Vincent and Aerith, lets move along." She got her Katanas from Vincent. "See ya'll lates!" She jumped on the ladder and slid down. Vincent and Aerith followed.

Everyone else bent over and around Tifa.

"Knock out… round one to Misty." Cid looked down at her. Everyone else looked at him. "What?"

"Never mind." Cloud looked at Cid then at Tifa. "Lets bring her in." He picked Tifa up and walked back inside.

"Did you see that blow!?!? I mean it didn't look like it would hurt, but man… that was way cool!!!" Yuffie jumped up and down.

"Yuffie," Cid rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up." Cid walked inside with everyone else.

As Aerith, Vincent, and Misty walked into Junon they saw two men dressed in blue uniforms. They appeared to be talking about the parade that had just happened. Then they turned their attention to Aerith, Misty, and Vincent. One soldier with two stars walked up towards them.

"What are you here for?" He had a deep strong voice.

Misty stepped forward. "To see the parade." She smiled.

He looked over at his partner. "It's over."

"Oh, well that's too bad. But can I go up and look around?" She put her hands behind her back and began to swing forward. "Please?" She smiled flirtatiously.

He wove his partner over. He began to whisper to him. "You and who?" 

"These other two silly!" She giggled.

"Ummm," He turned back to his partner. "Can we see some ID?" He looked at Misty.

"Uh-huh," She turned her back and swung back around with one of her Katanas and stabbed both officers. She smiled at them. "You should have just let us through." She bent over the officer with the stars on his shoulder and got his keys. "Tootles." Misty, Aerith, and Vincent stepped over them.

"That was uncalled for." Vincent said as he past over the bodies.

"Yes it was." She stopped and turned to look at Vincent. "Would you want them to know who we are? Do you want us to be hunted down here?" She was in Vincent's face. "We could have been killed if they told others that we are here."

"Yeah, but now they _will_ know we're here for sure." Vincent stepped back. "We might not get away now."

            Misty laughed. "We will, believe me we will." She turned back around and continued to walk towards the huge brownish-tan army base. As she approached the doors for the elevator, she put in a key for the door and elevator. The doors flew open. "Com' on. This is our way up." She stepped inside the huge doors. There was a set of controls in the elevator. "Ready?" She pushed a button and the doors slammed shut, which made them all jump. The elevator began to move. Then another pair of doors flew open. Misty casually stepped out. She smelt the air. "Ah! Let's go find the submarine dock." She began to walk to some doors up ahead on the left side of the elevator.

            "The dock should be down a tunnel." Vincent stepped out on to the military bases shops. "There! Straight ahead is the tunnel. We go in there then make a left down the tunnel to the submarines." Vincent looked at Misty.

            "Good. Let's go!" She ran towards the tunnel. Aerith and Vincent followed. She ran in the tunnel. She saw a door on the wall across the left side end of the tunnel. "This is it?" She looked at Vincent.

            He nodded. "Yeah. Be careful, there might be guards down there." He walked in front of her and let the door automatically open. He peered his head in and looked around. "Nobody, yet." He stepped in.

            There were more doors down the halls they walked through. And finally a sub was waiting for them. They all smiled. They began to walk towards the sub when all of a sudden something or someone knocked them back and down. 

            "What the…" Misty shook her head and looked up to the thing that knocked them down. "Who are you???" Misty's face was pale.

            "Ohmygod… Sephiroth…" Aerith put her hands over her mouth.

            Sephiroth smiled. "Misty, you know who I am." He had his sword, his leather black clothes, and cape. 

            "N-n-n-no, I-I-I-I don't." She slowly got up. "All I know is…" 

            "That you're looking for your memories." He chuckled. "I'm your memory. Shin- Ra is your memories. Even killing is your memories." He looked at her. "Just try to remember me." He pulled his sword from his belt. "Remember this." He jumped towards her. "Bring out your sword." 

            "Don't do it Misty. It's all a trick." Vincent got up and moved to her side. "Don't believe anything he says. There all lies." 

            "Let her figure it out. Let her point her finger at it. Now, Come on Misty. Let's fight, like old times." Sephiroth got in his sword stance. 

            Misty looked at Vincent, then at Aerith. "Let me try." She pulled out her swords. She looked at them with grace, and then she looked at Sephiroth. Then all of sudden, her mind went blank. She took a step back. "Remember…" She muttered under her breath. Then she began to have flashbacks. Flashes of her wearing what looked like black leather pants, a black leather spaghetti strap shirt, black combat boots, a silver medallion on her belt buckle and the middle of her shirt, a black trench coat, and black leather gloves. She came back to reality. Misty shook her head. "No…"

            Sephiroth smiled. "You remember?" 

            "Vaguely." The flashbacks hit her again. She was at the top of what seemed to be a cliff. There were glorious trees, bushes, flowers, birds, and rocks. She looked across from her. He was there. Sephiroth. He wore the same thing that he was wearing now, but he did have the crazy look he was giving her in reality. 

He looked at her. "Ready for your training?" He put on his black leather gloves. 

"I don't need training. I'm the best, even the president said so." She saw herself next to her. "I killed over one hundred of his men, under four minutes." She was putting on her gloves. 

Sephiroth snorted. "That doesn't mean anything. I could do the same." He picked up his sword. "You still need training." He looked at her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever makes you happy." She pulled out her swords. "I don't see why we have to do this. We are the best SOLDIERS, let alone top-ranking." She got into her sword stance. "There is no point."

"Can you do something without complaining?" Sephiroth was in his stance.

"No."

"Figured."

"Just because your, what? Three years older than me, doesn't mean a damn thing." 

"Yes, It does. It means that you have to listen to me and that I'm a lot brighter then you."

Misty glared at him. "You wish! You twenty year old, fart!" She stabbed at him. 

"Ha! You little seventeen year old, twerp." He jabbed back at her. "You good, but not as good as me."

"Ha-ah! That's a lie." She swung her foot under him making him fall. She walked over to him. She had the tip of her sword on his chin. "Told you." She smiled. 

He looked up at her. "That's because you're short." 

"No, it's because you don't pay attention to your feet." She put her sword away and held out a hand to help him up. "The taller they are, the harder they fall." She laughed. 

"Your just jealous that your not tall like me, shorty."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! Me, six foot, one inch? Never. I'm happy that I'm five foot, eight inches tall." She began to walk.

"Yeah, sure…" Sephiroth laughed.

Misty then snapped back to reality. "Noooo!!! It can be true!" She fell back. "You! Shin- Ra! Everything!" She began to fell woozy. "I hate Shin- Ra." She blacked out.

"What did you do?!?" Vincent yelled at Sephiroth as he kneeled next to her. "Misty. Misty." He tried to shake her awake.

"I did nothing. She just remembered half of her life." Sephiroth began to levitate. "She's O.k." Then he flew away.

Vincent watched Sephiroth fly away. "Help me get her into the sub, please." He looked at Aerith. "I wonder what happened to her in her memories." He grabbed her arms and Aerith grabbed her legs. They walked into the sub and set her down in a black leather chair.

"Well, what ever it was must have been pretty bad." Aerith walked over to the control board of the sub. "You know how to work this?" She motioned to the boards of controls.

"I think." He sat in the leather chair that was in front of the controls. "Put your seatbelts on, it's going to be a bumpy ride." He put his belt on and looked back at Aerith. "Ready?" 

She nodded.

He pulled a lever. "Then off we go." The sub backed up and went underwater. Vincent turned the sub around and then sped off to Costa del Sol. 


	5. Party Time

**Party Time!!!**

As they pulled into Costa del Sol's port there was a festival going on. Colored lights decorated the small beach town. Multi-colored dragon costumes were dancing gracefully on the streets. People danced to the music of beating drums and graceful guitars. Wonderful scents of food, flowers, and drinks filled the air. In the middle of it all was Vice President Rufus. He was sitting high on a decorative chair, of which looked liked a golden throne. He sat there watching the people dance while he drank a Pina Colada. He had two guards on each side of him. 

Vincent looked back at Aerith and Misty. Misty was coming around. Aerith was kneeling next to her with a glass of water in her hand. "Is she ok?" He stepped forward to Misty and Aerith.

"I think so." Aerith put the glass of water to Misty's lips. "Here. Drink." She tipped the glass so Misty could drink. Misty drank greedily. "Good. Do you feel O.k.?" 

Misty flung her arm over the armrest. "Can you give me my bag, please?" She moaned. Her body felt like it had been torn to bits. Her head ached, her side hurt, her arms were soar. She barely opened her eyes to see were she was. The lights hurt her eyes. She squinted them and looked around the room. "Where are we?"

Aerith was bringing her bag. "Costa del Sol. Here's your bag." 

Misty nodded. "Thank you." She opened her bag and pulled out a metallic purple bottle. She opened it carefully. Then drank two gulps from it. She shook her head and jumped up. "We have to talk to Rufus." Then she fell to her knees. "Ugh!" She grabbed her head. Then got back up. "No, I can't let him see me." She walked up onto the deck of the sub. "He'll take me away again."

            "Why would he do that?" Vincent got up there and so did Aerith.

            "I dunno, but someone keeps sending me memories." Misty scanned the crowd. She saw Rufus having a good time. Drinking, talking, laughing, having fun. He was talking to some girl.

            "Sephiroth?" Aerith whispered. 

            "Maybe. But someone is and I got to find out who." Misty jumped down to the ground. "I know how we can get by with out getting caught." She turned towards Vincent and Aerith. They were still on the sub's deck.

            "How?" Vincent jumped down. "There are to many guards. We can't just waltz in anyways."

            "Yes we can." Misty turned back to the festival. "See that guard there, the one who's standing next to the barrels of beer and wine?" She pointed to the guard in blue, like all the others. The guard was talking to some guy and drinking with him too. "He's to drunk to notice us or hear us. Plus that guy is talking to him." 

            Aerith climbed down. "That girl, that's talking to Rufus, sure does look familiar." Aerith tried to look harder. "You know what?"

            "What?" Vincent and Misty said at the same time as they turned to look at Aerith.

            Aerith bit her lip. "I think that's…" She got down and walked closer to the party a bit more. "No… that is TIFA!!!" She began to run to Tifa but Misty grabbed her arm and swung Aerith into Vincent. "Ugh!" She hit Vincent's chest. 

            Misty glared at Aerith. "We don't do anything. We can't." She looked back at Tifa. "I know it sounds harsh, but it's her own damn fault." She gritted her teeth at Aerith. "I told her to stay away. I told Cloud to hold her back. I knew she was going to do this… But we can't be seen."

            Aerith turned away from Misty. She clenched Vincent's chest. "Or what?" Aerith voice was cold and hard. It shocked both, Vincent and Misty. "Will we die? Tortured? What? Uh? What?!?" 

            "I don't know, but I know Rufus knows who all of us are and who AVALANCHE are. We can't do anything. So lets just split up and meet at the entrance, O.K.?" Misty turned to look around to see if anyone was coming.

            "We're not supposed to leave anyone behind." Aerith turned around to stand next to Misty.

            Misty bit her lip. "I'll see if I can do anything." She looked at Vincent who was now standing next to Misty. "So if I'm not there at the entrance leave without me. And if Tifa is there, just leave. I can make it on my own." She looked at the guards that were drunk. The guy left. "Let's go." She walked up to one of the guards and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me, mister guard sir."

            He turned slowly to her. "Ye...sss?" He was more then drunk. 

            "Can I go through?" She smiled sweetly. "Well, can me and my friends," She motioned to Vincent and Aerith. "Go through, please?" She batted her long eyelashes. 

            The guard hiccupped. "Well, I need to see… hic… your in… hic… vitations." He smiled. 

            Misty rolled her eyes. "We lost them… and if you don't let us in…"

            "What?"

            She looked down at the ground. "I'll have to… brake your neck!" She moved behind him. "Now, if you just let us pass, this wouldn't have happened." She breathed into his ear. "Now say nighty-night." He tried to squirm out of her grip. "No-no." She yanked his head back and broke his neck. She let him drop to the floor. "Let's go." She walked in. 

            "How…" Vincent looked at the guard's body as he walked by.

            Misty put her hand up. "Later. Let's just get by here."        

            "Weren't we supposed to talk to Rufus?" Aerith just remembered.

            Misty turned around. "Yeah, but to many guards and people around. Let's just get out of here alive. Now, Vincent you go the back way of the shops. Aerith, you go through the middle. I'll go get Tifa…" She began to walk to Rufus's area. She shoved guards and partiers out of her way. She came closer and closer to Rufus's table. She saw a guard run up to his side.

            "Sir!" The guard ran up to Rufus. 

            Rufus rolled his eyes and turned to the guard. "What? Can't you see I'm having fun?" 

            The guard nodded. "Sorry sir, but Misty has come back from the dead."

            Rufus raised one eyebrow and shook his head. "Who the hell is Misty…?" She saw Misty over the guards shoulder. He got up from his chair and shoved the guard away. He smiled. "Finally." He stood tall. He watched Misty walk up to him. "Long time no death." He smiled.

            Misty looked down and snickered. "Ah, I see your still the stupid immature young _boy_ you were six years ago." She looked up at him. "So how's you fat ass father been? As he been planning to kill any other innocent people lately?" She moved a step closer.

            Rufus laughed. "The bastard still lives and is fine. And no, he hasn't planned to kill an _innocent_ people lately." He smiled. "Oh, how rude of me. Please sit down. We have a lot to talk about." He motioned one of the servants for a chair. "Here." He sat down in his chair.

            Misty sat next to him. She looked at Tifa then turned away. She looked at Rufus and smiled. "So dear, how have you been holding up the fort?" She put her hand on the table. She looked at the female servant who was standing next to her, and then back to Rufus. "Red Wine. Cool not to warm and not to cold." She still had her eyes on Rufus.

            Rufus smiled as he looked at Misty. Then his smiled dropped. He looked at the servant. "Well?!!? Do as she says!" He glared at the servant. "Sorry, can't find good help these days." He smiled again. "I've been holding the fort pretty well, The SOLDIERS have sucked since you and Sephiroth disappeared." He fiddled with his butterfly knife that was next to his silverware. "Do you still use you katanas?" 

            "Yes." Misty hissed. 

            The servant brought her, her drink.

            Misty took it and drank some of the wine. "Perfect." She smiled. "So what have you been up to?" She looked at Tifa then at Rufus.

            He smiled. "Just celebrating my twenty-first birthday. Like it?" He motioned to the colorful lanterns, costumes, and people having fun. "I think it's too classy for me." 

            Misty nodded. "Anything is to classy for you." She looked at him. 

            "So where have you been?" 

            "I hoping you would tell me that."

            Rufus sighed. "If I knew where the hell you where you would see a ring around that pretty little finger of yours." He motioned to her ring finger, smiling.

            Misty smiled. "Oh which finger? This one?" She flipped him off. "Oh you mean my ring finger, oops." She rolled her eyes. "As before, I would never marry you because…"

            Rufus interrupted her. "…You love Sephiroth and he loves you, blah blah blah! That's a bunch of bullshit! If he loves you so fucking much why isn't he here? He's public enemy number one!!! He's trying to destroy earth!" 

            Misty slammed her fist down on the table, which made everyone's drink spill. "It's not him. It's you and your stupid father ingenuous idea of sucking Mako out of the earth, to kill it slowly." Misty stood up.

            Rufus smiled. "I'm sorry to here that upsets you but…" He saw Aerith out of the corner of his eye. He turned is head towards Aerith. He motioned for two guards to get her. "You're just going to have to come with me to tell that to my father."

            Misty saw Aerith, and then two guards sneak up behind her. "Aerith!!!" 

            "Get her!!" Rufus yell at six other guards to get Misty.

            Misty pulled out her katanas and jumped in the air towards Aerith. She swung her sword at the two guards killing them instantly. "Get ready!" She saw the guards that Rufus sent after her, then about five more. "Vincent!!! VINCENT!!!" Misty and Aerith were back-to-back. Guards surrounded them. "Damn it. Where in the Hell is he??? You think we can handle them?"

            Aerith looked around them. "All eleven of them? I dunno." Aerith shook her head. 

            "Time to see if you are a still worthy SOLDIER!!!" Rufus laughed.

            Misty glared at him. "Your time will come!!!" She stepped about three steps forward a swung her sword above her head. She then plunged it into a guard's chest. He crumpled to the floor. With her other sword she jabbed another in the chest.  

            "Misty!"

            She didn't turn around; she was busy with three guards. She then saw Tifa. "A little help would be nice!!!" She shoved two guards off her. "Bastard!!!" One was on her back. She flipped him over and slammed him on the floor. "Tifa!!! Get you happy ass over here!!!" She stabbed the one on the ground. That's when she noticed that more guards were coming. "Shit! Vincent!!!"

            Tifa was next to Misty and Aerith. "What if we use our summon materia?" Socked a guard in the nose.

            "I don't think so. There are to many people around."

            "What about magic?" 

            "No. Just try to knock them off so we can at least escape." Misty swung her sword at four guards cutting their stomachs. "Just disable them with out using magic." She kicked another guard in the head making him fall onto three other guards knocking them off their balance. 

            Aerith knocked an opening for them to escape. "Come on!" She ran towards the entrance. 

            Misty and Tifa threw two guards out of their way. 

            "You won't get away so easily!" Misty turned to see Rufus. "Dark Nation attack! Have fun." He stood on the table where he and Misty were.

            Misty swung around and saw Dark Nation.

            A big black panther jumped onto the table and growled at Misty, it then began to run after her. He stopped in front of Misty and hissed at her. Saliva was dipping out of it mouth.

            Misty looked at Rufus and smiled. "Don't you know that they taught us how to handle wild animals, in SOLDIER?" She kneeled and brought out some dry meat from her bag. "Good kitty." She let him get the meat out of her hand. She patted Dark Nation's head. "Good Dark Nation." She slowly got up. "Nice try, Rufus."    

            He looked confused. "Dark Nation attack!!!"

            Dark Nation got up.

            Misty jumped back.

            Rufus cackled.

            Dark Nation walked up to Misty and rubbed against her leg and purred (I know big wild cats don't purr, but they do here!). 

            Misty smiled and petted him. "I have to go now." She looked back at Rufus. He was dumbfounded. "See." She turned around and walked away. "Bye-bye Rufus dear. Be good."

            "I'll get you, Misty! One way or another I'll get you!" He looked down at a guard. "Well, don't just stand there! Get me my helicopter!"

_Outside of Costa del Sol…_

            Vincent was leaning next to the wall. "Where have you guys been?" He saw Tifa and Aerith run up to him and ducked behind the wall. "What are you doing here Tifa? And where's Misty?"

            Tifa and Aerith were out breath and inhaling air deeply. Then they looked at each other and pointed to the entrance. "She's in there with Dark Nation…" Both of them where panting from saying it.

            "No, I'm here." She walked up from behinds Vincent. "And where the hell where you when we needed you???"

            "I'm glade your safe and I was here waiting for you guys." 

            "Well… we… almost died…" Aerith was still catching her breath.

            Misty looked at Vincent. "Yeah, Rufus had his puny guards come after us like starving wolves. But enough talk lets just get outta here before they come and try to capture us"

            Vincent, Aerith, and Tifa nodded. 

            Then a sound of a helicopter came over them. 

            "It's Rufus's private helicopter…" Misty looked up at it flying towards Midgar. "Let's go."


	6. Happy Campers, Well Almost Happy…

**Happy Campers, Well Almost Happy…**

            "This is really boring!" Tifa was walking behind Misty, Aerith, and Vincent.

            Misty stopped walking and slowly turned around to face Tifa. "Look I'm sick of your bitching!!! Shut the hell up!!! I don't care!!! We don't care!!! Just shut up!!!" 

            "Or what?"

            Misty laughed. "Remember what happened on Highwind???"

            "Point being…"

            "That I'll kill you instead!!!" Misty lunged at Tifa. Knock them both to the ground with Misty on top strangling Tifa. "I swear I'll kill you!!!"

            "Do it." An unfamiliar voice said.

            Misty stopped choking Tifa. Everybody looked up at the person. It was Sephiroth.

            "This is just my day, isn't it???" Misty got up dusting herself off. "What the hell do you want?" Misty crossed her arms in front of her and cocked her head to the side.

            Sephiroth smiled and walked around her. "Just here to congratulate you on Rufus and those poor excuses for 2nd class SOLDIERS. Petty fools. But other then that how are you?" He touched the side of her face with his hand.

            She pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me. You're not the Sephiroth I remember…" She turned away from Sephiroth and continued on the path to Mt. Corel. She motioned for the others to follow. "Let's go." 

            The others began to follow Misty. 

            "You still have my ring, don't you?" Sephiroth smirked.

            Misty looked at her hand. There was his ring on her necklace. The platinum ring, with a dragon carved into it. She stopped in her tracks. "You guys continued on, I'll catch up later." She watched them pass her by. "This isn't _your_ ring."

            He walked around her. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I know I'm not the same; but I'm the new and improved Sephiroth." His voice was serious.

            Misty laughed. "You don't even know what love is, yeah maybe you once did, but not anymore…" She turned away from him. "And don't touch me… your… unholy." She looked at the platinum necklace on her neck. It had white materia hanging on it also. Then she started to walk away from him.

            Sephiroth followed her. "You know you can't run from me." He grabbed her arm and spun her around into his arms then kissed her hard.

            She shoved him away and wiped her lips hard with her hand. "You disgust me." She spit at him then continued to walk down the path that Aerith, Vincent, and Tifa went. She heard Sephiroth start after her, she change her pace and began to jog. She then saw Aerith sitting on a rock. "What are you doing here and where are the others?" Misty sat next to Aerith.

            Aerith looked at her. "I told them to go and ahead and that we would meet them at Mt. Corel." She stood up. 

            Misty nodded and then got up. "Let's go before he comes." She looked back to see if Sephiroth was there. "Should we tell them about the City?" Misty started to hike up the hill.

            "No, not till later." Aerith followed her.

            Misty looked back at Aerith. "But what well happen if we don't tell them on time?"

            "We'll tell them in time."

            "I hope your right." Misty continued hiking. "Sephiroth… God I hope he doesn't do something really stupid." They finally reached to top of the hill. Misty saw the Corel Reactor. 

            Aerith came up behind her. "Who knows what he's capable of doing now. I mean he can appear out of nowhere." Aerith sighed. "Do you think they know about us?"

            Misty shook her head. "No, I didn't tell them anything."

            "Maybe we should tell them."      

            "No, they'll figure it out." Misty began to walk down the small catwalk, that lead to the reactor. When Misty reached the reactor she saw two people standing near the railroad of the reactors train. As Misty got closer the people came into view better. It was Vincent and Tifa. "I thought Aerith told you two to go on ahead." 

            Vincent and Tifa jumped at the same time. "Yeah she did, but she didn't say _how_ far." They turned around facing Misty. Vincent walked up to her. "Corel is up ahead. There maybe some danger, I dunno, but there usually is. Where's Aerith?"

            "Here." Aerith came running in from the back.

            Misty looked around. "There are no guards around, strange." Misty walked forward. "Let's just keep going." She began to continue towards Coral. 

            They followed her. 

            Vincent spoke up. "Misty, why does Sephiroth keep on harassing you? Why don't you just kicks his ass like you did to Tifa's?" He gave a little laugh.

            Tifa hit him.

            "It's not that simple."

            Vincent stopped walking. "Why do you say that? You seem stronger then him."

            Misty laughed and stopped walking too. She turned to Vincent. "Yeah, seem. I'm not. He's far more advance. I couldn't beat him if my life depended on it…" She crossed her arms in front of her. Her necklace gleamed in the sunlight.

            "What's that?" Vincent pointed out.

            "What's what?"

            He pointed to her neck.

            She looked down. "Oh, I dunno." She looked at Sephiroth's ring. "A charm I guess." She held it up and stared at it for a while then looked at it harder. "White materia." She put it back down. 

            "White materia?" Tifa questioned.

"It's a holy materia. Only ancients have it." Sephiroth appeared behind them smiling.

            They turned around. 

Misty rolled her eyes. "You know, you're beginning to annoy me!" She clenched her fist. Her knuckles turned white.

"Why?" Sephiroth was still smiling. "Is it because I'm always right? Or the fact that you're always wrong?"

Misty gritted her teeth. "No, it's because you always show up when we don't want you around!!!" Her eyes turned red.

Sephiroth laughed.

"Now can you please move outta our way?!?" Misty smiled with a twist of anger. 

"Why?"

"Because I asked politely and I said so."

Sephiroth smiled. "I will, if you answer me this."

"What?" Misty cocked her head to the right and crossed her arms in front of her. "This better be good…"

"Oh it is." He smiled. "Do you remember any part of your past?"

Misty's arm dropped to her side and she looked blankly at him. There was silence between everyone. Finally Misty spoke up. "No, not really." She looked down at the ground and then at the sun. She squinted her eyes. It was around noon. Then she looked back at him. "Satisfied?" 

Sephiroth's smile faded. He sighed. "No." He walked past them.

"I answered your question, so leave like you said you were!" 

"I Am." And at that, he was gone.

Vincent walked in front of Misty. "What was that all about?"

Misty looked away and began to walk around him, when he grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" He looked at her sternly.

"Nothing." She yanked her arm away from his grip then continued to walk. Thoughts filled Misty's mind. _Did I hurt him? Was I supposed to remember something? Why do I feel guilty? Will he return? Does Vincent know something?_ These thoughts continued to fill her mind until they reached Corel in silence. 

Nobody was around.

"What the…?" Vincent looked around the dead town. "Where is everyone?"

Misty looked around. She sniffed the air. Gunpowder.

"What is it Misty?" Aerith came up behind her. 

"Gunpowder. Shin-Ra." Misty hiked down the hill, to what was left of the village. She stopped and listened.

"What…" Tifa spoke up.

Misty put her hand up, signaling to shut up. She heard some rustling in some bushes. She prowled up to the brushes as she slowly pulled her blades out of their sheaths. She took her stance, with her blades. "Come out whoever you are or prepare to die a painful death." There was no emotion in her voice. "And I wish not to spill blood on my swords. So come out."

Slowly, but surly, the person came out of the bushes.

Misty lowered her swords slowly. 

It was a little boy. Teal eyes and short, soft, silver hair. He seemed to be about 6 years old. He had one arm tightly rapped around a brown, fuzzy teddy bear and with his free hand he wiped away newly found tears on his face.

Misty kneeled down. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"Are-are you one of them?" The boy sniffled.

"One of who?" Misty's voice was gentle and clam.

He stepped back away from Misty. "The m-men in b-blue."

_Shin-Ra._ Misty thought. "No, no I'm not. What's your name?" She tried to smile showing no harm to him.

"I'm Levithen." 

"Where is everybody?"

"They took them." 

Misty looked at him. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded.

Just then Tifa ran up to her. "Misty, there's another survivor."

Misty looked back at Levithen. "Come with me. We'll find some food and shelter for you soon." Misty picked up Levithen and then followed Tifa to where the other survivor was. "Who is it?"

"It's a soldier." Tifa jogged over to a shot up broken down house.

"Shin- Ra?"

"Yep."

"Damn." Misty picked up her pace with Levithen. "I want you to hide if anything happens ok?"

Levithen nodded.

Misty looked up towards Tifa. "Where is Aerith and Vincent?"

"Their in here." Tifa walked into the beat up house. 

As Misty took two more steps towards the house, Rufus and three guards holding Vincent, Aerith, and Tifa stepped out. Misty stopped and put down Levithen. "Run and hide." Misty whispered in his hear. "I'll send someone for you if anything happens to me." 

Levithen nodded and ran.

Rufus spoke. "Aww, how sweet. A first class SOLDIER learns motherhood." Rufus laughed. "Looks like someone we know."

Misty sneered and shook her head at Rufus. "I saw your best friend."

Rufus smirked. "How is he? Dead?" Rufus rolled his eyes. "He's not a friend anymore. He's an adversary now."

Misty cut Rufus off. "He's fine and I'm so surprised you still don't consider him and friend. After all, you two do kill innocent people. But on to better things, are you going to take Aerith?"

"No. That's the Turks job not mine."

"Then what do you want? I can tell this isn't a social calling."

Rufus laughed. "Your right on that one and you know what I want."

Misty laughed. "Never."

"Then they get it." He walked over to Tifa. "After I've had my way with them." Rufus let his hands flow over Tifa's breast. "Or you come with me."

Misty bit her lip. "Let them go. I'll go if…"

"If…"

"If you promise them safety or I'll kill myself and you'll have you-know-who on you."

Rufus lost his smiled. "Fine. Let them go."

The guards let Aerith, Vincent, and Tifa fall to the floor.

"Levithen." Misty spoke and looked at Aerith.

Aerith nodded.

Misty took her swords out and slid them towards Aerith. "Take me." Misty put out her hands.

"Misty, No!" Vincent jumped up. "You can't take her!"

"Vincent! I'll be back." Misty winked at him. "Take care of everyone for me." Misty walked along with the guards.

            Rufus walked behind Misty and the guards. "Now boys, be careful with my future wife." He turned back and looked at Vincent. "If you see Sephiroth tell him he's invited to the wedding and of course you and your friends are too." He smiled.

            Misty gasped and tried to yank away from the guards. 

            "Now, now. You or one of your friend."

            She got on the helicopter with Rufus and the guards.

            "The next time you see Misty, she'll be Mrs. Shin- Ra. Hey, I like the sound of that. Misty Shin- Ra. It has a nice ring to it." Rufus laughed as the helicopter took off.

            Misty growled. "Believe me… It doesn't." She glared at him. "I hate you."

            Rufus laughed. "Yeah, you do now but you'll worship me like you do to Sephiroth."

            "I worship no one. Unlike you."

            Rufus frowned. "Take her to her room when we get home. I have to tell my father the good news. Your father in-law." Rufus smiled.

            Misty slapped him. "Never."

            Rufus rubbed his face. "No, always."

            "Damn! Call Cloud, Tifa." Vincent slammed his fist against a dead tree trunk. "Aerith, Levithen." He and Aerith ran to where Levithen hid. An beat up old house.

            "I'll go in." Aerith walked in the house. Pots, clothes, furniture, and blood were thrown all over the houses walls and floors. Aerith grieved at the sight of it. "Levithen. It's me, Aerith." 

            There was rustling come from behind a table that was in the center of the room. There was a pot underneath it. A puff of dust was thrown into the air and Levithen popped out of the pot.

            He rubbed his eyes. "Where's Misty?"

            Aerith walked over to him and pulled him out of the pot. She had to take care of some business. She'll be back later." Aerith walked out of the house with him in her arms. 

            Vincent walked up to Aerith. "Cloud is coming. We're going to figure something out on the Highwind."

            "Where's Misty?"

            Vincent, Levithen, and Aerith jumped. 

            "Why do you do that?!!?" Vincent turned around.

            It was Sephiroth. 

            Aerith turned around. "You know, you have impeccable timing."

            "I know, but where is she?"

            Aerith and Vincent looked at each other. "If you were here a few minutes ago you'd know what the hell happened."

            Sephiroth just stared at them. 

            "Rufus took her." Aerith look down at the ground with Levithen in her arms. "And we have to take him, Levithen, to my mom's. Shin- Ra killed his parents."

            "Wait a minute…took her?"

            "Yeah. He said something about her being his future wife and took her. Where? We don't know. We're gonna figure out something."

            Sephiroth's face froze. "…" Then he blinked. "He can't."

            "He is."

            Sephiroth growled. "I won't let him."

            "What do you plan to do?!?! Go barge into his house?!?! It's a trap." Aerith sighed afterwards.

            Sephiroth sighed. "I know."

            Vincent clenched his fist. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

            Sephiroth turned away from them. "Go in and get caught."

            "Again?"

            "Again."

            Vincent growled. "If you think this is a game…"

            "I don't. If you don't go to the wedding, the wedding will go through…"

            Aerith interrupted him. "We could pose as guest. After all he did say we were all invited. Including you Sephiroth." Aerith Smiled.


	7. I Do Not!

**I Do Not!**

                "Now, can't you see it all now? Little Rufus's and Misty's, running around the mansion sword fighting. Training to become First Class SOLDIERS. Can't you see it?" Rufus smiled and looked at Misty.

            Misty stayed quite.

            "No, matter because you will be seeing it real soon." Rufus opened up two huge doors. "I'll leave you in here so you can think things through. You know, for the wedding." Rufus laughed. "I'll be back in a few. So don't worry."

            "I won't!"

            The door slammed shut. 

            Misty growled. "Jerk." She looked around the dark aqua room. 

There was a balcony. It had a wonderful view of the polluted city. There was a big huge bed with a canopy. It was like a normal room, but bigger. It had two nightstands on each side of the bed, a huge walk in closet, a bathroom, three dressers, and an entertainment center; complete with an DVD player, VCR, 42" T.V., & a PlayStation 1 & 2.

Misty got up off the cold hard tiled floor. She walked towards the balcony's doors. She flung them open. She walked towards the guarding rail of the balcony. Misty looked over. It was seventy floors all the way down. "Maybe someone will catch me if I jump." She laughed nervously and took a deep breath. The wind whipped her hair across her face. She held the wall for balance and climbed up the railing. She looked down and shook. "I can't do this." She jumped down. "What am I going to do?" She walked back in the room and threw herself on the bed. 

Then the door opened. Misty jumped. "Who are you?" She stared at the girl in the doorway. The girl wore a long red dress that faded in to orange and then yellow. It dragged behind her. She had long curly blonde hair and her eyes were yellowish green. She had stars for rings, necklaces and as a crown. She awed Misty. "What do you want? If it's for that Rufus, I refuse to go!" 

The girl just stood there and smiled. "I'm afraid you have to." Her voice was soft and sweet. "I'm Starlet." She smiled. "And would you please follow me? I don't want to call security. They're not very nice."

"Fine." She followed Starlet out the room into a long hall. They walked down the long hall. Misty saw some girl walking up. She lowered her head.

They stopped walking.

"Hello, Starlet." The girl spoke. "Who's this?" She seemed amused.

"The long a waited 1st class SOLDIER."

She stepped back. "Misty?" She stepped back forward and put her thumb and index finger on Misty's chin and pushed up. "So it is."

Misty blinked and pulled away from her grasp. "Scarlet… Long time no see." She smiled. "Are you still a secretary?" She sneered.

Scarlet laughed. "Yeah. Secretary of Military Defense and Weapon Development." She smiled. 

Misty smiled. "I'm happy for you. I'm glad to see that you slept your way to the top." Misty cocked her head to the left. "Are you still the little slut who always tried to sleep with Rufus, but he never slept with you because he wanted me and wanted to be sure the you never laid a finger on him because I would think he was dirty?"

Scarlet glared at Misty. "You're just jealous! You never got to sleep with Sephiroth and you hate me for that! You hate me because I got to him first and last…" She laughed. "You never had a chance." She smiled evilly at Misty.

"No, you were the jealous one. Jealous, that I had the looks, the body, and the guys. So you went off and became a slut. A slut so you can fuck your way up to the top." Misty laughed and pushed Scarlet. "I worked my way up to the top and it pissed you off that you could never do it!"

Scarlet growled. "This isn't over!" She walked off in a huff.

Misty turned back to Starlet.

Starlet smiled. "Welcome back. Someone finally put her in her place for once." She began to walk again.

"I take it you hate her too. Couldn't blame you." Misty followed her. "Boy, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out me and Rufus are 'suppose to' get married." She gave a stifle laugh. "Ah well, I hope I get saved or something…"

Starlet looked back at Misty over her shoulder and smiled. "Well, she will find out soon enough, now lets get you dressed." She walked across the room to a huge closet. She looked for a dress. "Hmm, which dress???" She bit her bottom lip. "Ahh." She finally chose a dark teal silk evening gown. At the top of the dress it was a dark teal then slowly faded to a faint teal and the bottom of the dress. It flowed down to the floor. "This should look nice. The master will love it." She looked at Misty and smiled weakly. "Let bathe first." She smiled and opened another pair of doors.

Misty stared at the dress is awe but cringed at the word of "master". She looked at Starlet then into the huge bathroom. There was a huge tub into middle. It looked like ten people could fit in it with enough breathing room. She smelled a faint essence of rose, lavender, and rosemary. She inhaled deep.

Starlet ran the warm water into the tub. She poured in some of the rose-lavender-rosemary soap. Bubbles began to rise along with the water. Starlet ran her hand in it. "Take off your clothes and get in." Starlet turned around and got Misty shampoo and conditioner. It was the same scent of the bubble soap.

She slipped out of her dirty clothes and slipped into the tub. The water felt good against her skin. She sunk herself into the water. The scents of the soap in gulfed her. She breathed on deep. It felt good to her lungs. She submerged herself then came back up.

Starlet poured shampoo on Misty's head and began to massage it through. "Now, I want you to look like a lady… not a man-monster, ok? So try to stay clean!" She pulled Misty's hair slightly.

"Ow!"

"Oh hush!" Starlet laughed. "Here make yourself useful." She threw a bath sponge in front of Misty. "Scrub off all the dirt."

_About an hour later…_

"Now for the dress." She held the dress out so Misty could get it.

She took the dress from Starlet and slid into the cool silk fabric of the dress. It covered her feet. "Shoes?"

Starlet nodded. "No… We want you to walk around the mansion bare foot." She pulled out and pair of white six-inch platform, lace up, stilettos. "These should go nice."

Misty stared. "I'm gonna look lie a porn star… And a well dressed one at that…"

"You'll look fine now put them on and let's curl the ends of your hair."

"Fine."

Starlet walked up to two huge doors, down the opposite way of the "grooming room" as Starlet called it. There was a sign on the door. "Meeting room. Meeting in session"

 "Now," She turned to Misty. "Stay here. I'll call for you when you're needed." She knocked on the doors. Two guards opened it. She walked in.

"Ah, Starlet! How is my beauty?" Rufus was standing looking out the window.

"She is fine, sir." She stood in front of the large meeting table where everyone sat at.

"Bring her to me."

Starlet nodded. She turned to the guards. "Get her."

They opened the door and Misty walked in.

Rufus turned. He smiled. "Magnificent. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He drooled over the way Misty looked in the dress. "I have called all of you here to make a very important announcement…" He looked at his father then Scarlet. "I'm to be wedded to Misty tomorrow afternoon at 3:30 p.m. And there shall be no delays or interruptions." He smiled.

Scarlet jumped up. "You can't marry her!!! She's-She's… She's worthless!"

President Shin- Ra stood up. "Sit down Scarlet! You're out of line!!! If Rufus wants to marry her, he will! Understood?!?"

Scarlet sat down. "Yes…" She glared at Misty.

Misty smiled.

"Now. Misty. Since you'll be family, come sit down with us."

Misty bit her lip and sat with them. _Sephiroth…_

_Sephiroth looked up at her and smiled. She was beautiful floating there. Her medium-long brown, silver, and blue hair, framed her face. It flowed over her shoulders just falling short of covering her bosom. She was smiling with her eyes closed. Her silver-blue lips were perfectly painted on her pale tan face. Her skin was a pale goldish blue. Her eyes had silver and blue over the eyelids like crisp clear blue cool winter skies. Her arms were out as if she was waiting for someone to catch her. Her chest was out but her stomach and butt were back. She was at a ninety-degree angle raised on a platform. Large amounts of her skin were exposed to the pale dim light. She was only wrapped thin white sheets of silk, covering her chest, hips and upper part of her thighs. The rest of her was exposed, showing her pale blue skin and tattoos. _

_            Sephiroth's eyes gleamed in the light. He was still smiling. He looked over Misty's blue body. He reached up to touch her stomach and she moved forward a bit. He yanked his hand back as if he got bit. He looked at Misty up and down. She move forward more and slow._

_            As she slowly fell forward, her lips parted and her eyes slowly opened as if she woke up from a deep sleep. Sephiroth stood back and watched her. She began to cry. No noise, no tears but a thick warm blood like liquid. It was brown, pink and red. Just like Jenova's blood. It was Jenova's blood. It streamed down her face slowly. Then from her mouth it came. Dripping from the front of her lower lip and then running from the side corners of her mouth. From her fingertips she bled too. The Jenova blood floated off her fingertips as if there was no gravity. Like they were in space. _

_Sephiroth stepped forward. Misty was at a one hundred and twenty degree angle now. Jenova's blood began to drip down her face starting from where her hairline met her facile skin. It slowly ran down her face mingling it with blood._

_Now she was even closer to Sephiroth. Their noses almost touched. Sephiroth reached out slowly and touched her face. He smiled. She looked like how Jenova was when he discovered her in Mountain Nibel's Reactor. Misty moved her hand and touched his hand. She caressed his hand against her face. Sephiroth slowly pulled his hand away and then gently placed his hands on the sides of her hip and lifted her off the platform_…

Misty flew forward and started to gasp for air. "Oh my god… Oh my god…" She pressed her hand against the middle of her chest. She concentrated on her breathing pattern before she hyperventilated. She was beginning to calm down but not by much. The flash backs of her dream kept coming back. "This can't be happening…" Just then a prickle of magic climbed her skin. She went tense. 

            She began to feel drowsy. She tried to fight the spell of sleep someone was putting on her. Her head began to swim. The room move and her bed moved under her. She slipped back down into the pillows of her bed. In the morning she would be married to Rufus, or attempted to be once again. She was falling in and out of consciousness.


	8. What the...?

**What the…?******

            It was 1:45 in the afternoon the next day. Cloud paced back and forth in Highwind's cabin. "What are we gonna do?"

            Yuffie ran in. "Yo! Check this out!" She pushed a button and a T.V. screen came down from out of the roof.

            Everyone looked up at Yuffie. "So?"

            "Shuddup! Not that, this!" She turned on the T.V. and put it on Shin- Ra News. 

            "…_In today's news, Rufus Shin- Ra announced his wedding plans to Misty Rubain. The wedding ceremony starts at 3:30 today, which is followed by the reception at 4:30. The wedding is closed off to the public. _

_As some of you may know Misty Rubain was one of the 1st class SOLDIERS who disappeared on a mission. The president said she came back on her own and that she was just hiding out because of all the trauma that had happened the day of the accident…" _

Cloud shut off the T.V. "SOLDIER… she can't be…"

Barret got up. "That's a bunch of B.S.!!!! She can't be a SOLDIER! She's too nice!!!"

Cloud shook his head. "So that's where she's from…"

Tifa walked over to Cloud. "What do you mean?"

"Misty Rubain. I remember her now. She was with us when we went to Nibelbeim. I knew she seemed familiar! We gotta save her before it's to late!" Cloud jumped up. "Cid!"

Cid nodded.

"Let's go to Midgar! And make it quick! We've only got and hour left!"

Cid shook his head. "I can only give her so much power… but we'll be there before it ends."

_Meanwhile…_

"No!!! I will not! I will not go through with this!!!" Misty screamed as the maids tried to get her dressed for her wedding. She clawed at them. "No! I will not marry that-that-that pig!" She shoved them out of her way and ran for the door then the door opened suddenly and Misty skidded to a stop and fell on the floor in front of the door. It was Starlet.

"Now you know you can't get married like that." She looked down at Misty in her under garments. "Quit throwing a fit and get dressed!" She grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her up. 

Misty tried to pull away from Starlet. "No! I will not marry that pig headed, self-focused, cocktailing, half-wit!!! No!" Misty struggled with Starlet. She slapped Starlet.

Starlet slapped her back hard. She slapped Misty so hard that Misty flew to the floor. "I didn't wanna have to do this but…" Starlet placed a sleeping spell on Misty. She looked at the maids. "Now get her ready before Master comes and before she awakens." Starlet hurried out of the room.

            _Sephiroth… please come…_

            Cloud, Vincent, Aerith, and Red XIII busted through Shin Ra's building doors. No one was in sight. No guards. No workers. Nothing. As all three of them walked cautiously up the stairs Cloud stopped them.

            He looked around. "Where would the wedding be?"

            "The roof. Easy escape. With Rufus's helicopter, he'll get away easily." Vincent pulled out his Quicksilver. "Someone is in the elevator." He motioned for them to move in to the stair well.

            The elevator doors opened. A tall woman stepped out. She had waist length blue and red hair, she wore a red and orange evening gown. She began to step to the opposite stair well that Cloud, Aerith, Red XIII, and Vincent were in but stopped and turn around. "I know you're there." She stepped closer. "Come out or I shall call security."

            They stood up but kept their distance.

"Your Starlet." Aerith said under her breath. "The legendary Guardian Force…" She looked away. "You are as beautiful as they say…"

Starlet smiled. "Your…" She stopped before she finished. "Your Misty's friend, aren't you?" She stepped closer. "If you like I can take you to where the wedding is being held. After all you are her friends and I know she would love all of you there."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine. Let's go." She smiled and summoned the elevator. 

The ceremony was about to begin when they walked in. They all sat down in the back. Starlet walked to the front and sat down. They could see were Rufus was standing, the right side of the priest. He was wearing a dark blue and red tie suit He saw them and smiled slyly. The music began and Misty walked out from the back slow and smooth. Aerith shifted in her seat uneasily. 

"What is it?" Cloud whispered.

Aerith looked blankly at him then blinked. "I don't like this." She glanced at Misty's blank face. "I know and you know that Misty would not be that calm." Aerith looked back at Misty. "We got move in… but we can't use our magic… they put high security up." 

"What about Sephiroth?" Vincent spoke up.

Aerith shook her head. "He wants us to do the work."

Cloud sat back. "Hmmm." He looked next to Vincent. Red XIII wasn't there. "Where's Red?"

Aerith and Vincent looked over and saw he wasn't there. They shrugged. 

"Hojo!"

Cloud, Aerith, and Vincent shot up to see you who shouted. It was President Shin- Ra. Hojo was holding Misty with and knife to her neck.

"Hojo don't be foolish!" Rufus got in his fighting stance. Dark Nation was by his side growling. 

"Kwa hahahaha!!!!" Hojo laughed. "You people are fools!" He stepped back. "She's my new and next project!" He laughed. "She's an Ancient. She has the high blood! And to think her marry you??? Kwa hahahahahaha! Foolish!"

"She's under a manipulation spell!" Cloud jumped up. "Hojo let her go!" He ran down the isle. He reached them. "Just let her go."

"Never!"

"Hojo! Are you stupid? What are you thinking? You gonna get death row if you escape from this!" President Shin- Ra got up and waddled over to the front. "Just let her go."

"Misty…" Aerith whispered from the back of the chapel. "Wake up!"

At that Misty's eyes fluttered. "What the… eww! Get off me!" She shoved Hojo off of her. "Wait a minute…" She looked at Starlet. "You!" She slammed her white high-heeled foot down on the floor. "You put me under a spell! Make that a few!" She tried to cast a spell. "Aw, damn it! Stupid magic barrier! Whelp… thank you for inviting me to the… um… ceremony… but I… I mean we should really be going! Buh-bye!" She began to step backwards and smiling cheesy. She grabbed Cloud's arm.

"Oh wait a minute honey!" Rufus smiled and went after her. "Get them."

"Oh shit! Run!" She hopped backwards then spun on her heel and ran. "Run Aerith! Run Vincent!" She threw off her shoes. "Stairs stairs stairs!!!" She flung open the chapel doors and made a sharp turn right. "Stairs!" She flung open another door and jumped down the first flight of stairs. "Ouch! Come on!" 

Everyone was jumping and skipping stairs with Shin- Ra hot on their tails. 

"A few… more… to go!" Misty panted. "All… we… need to do… is… get out of here… and use… our… magic…" She jumped a few more stairs. "Damn! Can you back off a bit?" She yelled at Rufus and his guards. Just has they reached to door President Shin- Ra opened the door. "Aw, Christ…" She panted hard. "Where is… Levithen?"

Aerith choked for air. "My… mother's…" they all stopped running

Then Rufus and his guards came panting. "Good… get her…" He panted and smiled. He began to walk towards her. "Now… why do you run… away from me?" He was still out of breath.

"You know exactly why." She finally gained back her normal breathing pattern. "And if you don't… it's quite easy to guess, so you figure it out!" She spat at him.

"Red!" Aerith yelled in glee. 

Red XIII was with Barret, Cid, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cait Sith. They were standing behind the President. "I thought we would need back up and I guess I was right."

"Yo, where's da party at?" Barret lifted his gun. "Don't tell me we're late." He grinned.

"Barret, no!" Misty's eyes grew big.

He smiled. "Sorry." And he began to shoot at Shin- Ra. 

Misty, Vincent, Aerith, and Cloud dropped to the floor and crawled to the door. The guards, the President, and Rufus ran up the stairs and began to shoot back. 

"You can't escape Misty!!!" Rufus shouted over the rounds of gunfire. "I'll have you sooner or later!" 

Misty and the others escaped safely to the Highwind. With Shin- Ra hot on their trail, they tried to figure out what they were going to do next. Where they were going. Who should they see? And above all, why…

Misty paced in the cabin as she was thinking. "Where should we go next? We can't go anyway big 'cuz of Shin- Ra…"

Red XIII spoke up. "Before I went to get the rest of everyone, I over heard the Turks talk about finding Sephiroth, the keystone in Gold Saucer then heading to 'The Temple' for something called 'Black Materia'; and the only temple I can think of is 'Temple of the Ancients'. There also is an old legend about the 'Black Materia'… but I don't remember it."

Misty stopped pacing. "'Black Materia'… the most destructive materia in the world. It summons meteor… the meteor that almost destroyed this earth..." Misty walked to the front window. "What are you planning Rufus…?" She turned back to the group. "Let's go to Gold Saucer then." She returned her gaze to outside.

Cloud stepped next to her. "What do you think Rufus is planning?" He looked at Misty.

She continued to look outside. "World domination. It's pretty obvious. He tried to dominated me for Christ shakes… but maybe it's not just him going for it…" Her voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at Cloud. "Think about it. Where as Sephiroth been? We're practically, no made that are, his pawns. He's probably using Shin- Ra too. I wouldn't doubt it."

"Same here… but why… I thought…"

Misty interrupted him. "I dunno…" She turned back to the outside. "But I do know we have to keep the 'Black Materia' away from both of them…" Then she turned towards the door. "Maybe it's fate." She walked out the door. Cloud watched her leave. He scratched his head.

"Starlet is one of the most powerful Guarding Forces around today. And she's on the wrong side. She's on Shin Ra's side… It's gonna be tough but we're going to have to get past her. We may be able to get her on our side or we may just end up killing her." Cloud explained to the rest of the group in the airships meeting room. 

Misty sighed. "We're gonna have to just kill her. She was born and raised to kill people like us. I know this."

"Know do you know this?" Tifa got all snotty with Misty.

Misty glared at Tifa. "I grew up with her." 

Barret slammed his fist down. "Now, wat dis all about?!? First ya'r a SOLDIER, now ya grew up wit Starlet?! Wat the fuck?! An' ya don look like a SOLDIER, ya'r eyes ain't like Cloud's or Sephiroth's." 

Misty rolled her eyes and swallowed hard. "They injected Mako with I was in my mother's womb. Then they bathed me in it everyday until I turned one. Then every other year they showered me in it till I was sixteen. I'm a female, my genes and hormones differ from males, in example, Cloud and Sephiroth's. They had a different reaction to it then I. As you can see, their appearance of Mako intake is external, mine is internal." She looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her. "Mine is in my reproductive organs. I can't have children, as far as I know. That's why there are the only six female SOLDIERS. They wanted to breed me with… another SOLDIER but I couldn't. They think they put too much Mako in me and they didn't wanna spend another billion gil into the research of it." 

Barret looked at her. "Oh sorry. What about the others?"

Misty shook her head. "It's fine you didn't know. They were like me too." Misty sighed again and picked at her ice blue and black painted nails. "The other two out of the other five, were Starlet and Scarlet. Starlet is different. She was labeled poisoned at the age of six. They couldn't figure out why. She was put through the same Mako stages as us, until she died during one of the Mako showers when she was sixteen. One of the other girls revived her with Life 3. 

But later on, I found out that Starlet was a stray off the street. No one knew who her parents were. Then one night I took her blood and ran a background check on it. The blood was filed as unknown. So I pushed Hojo to tell me. He said her blood ran as unknown because she is the child of the stars. In other words she was born from the stars and set here on earth. Then Gast fucked with her bloodline rearranging it and making her something no one could handle. So she was set as High Mistress of Shin- Ra Inc."

Cid lend forward. "So you mean she's Mrs.-fucking-Shin- Ra?!" Cid threw himself back into his chair. "But what about Rufus?"

Misty nodded. "Rufus… He was a 'mistake' of the President. He got a girl pregnant and she left Rufus with Shin- Ra. He had very little part in Mako. His mother pleaded that he could be left alone from Mako, before she was shot to death in an alley behind were she worked and Rufus was conceived." Misty shook her head.

"And where was that?" Yuffie yelped because Cid hit her.

"Honeybee Inn. She was accused of leaking out information about the President having an affair and crap like that." Misty raised an eyebrow. "So that's how that story goes."

Everyone was in shock. 

"Oh did I fail to mention that, the girl they shot down was a mother of an other son who was in SOLDIER. Yeah, her name was… Mary-Lin. I wonder where her son is…" Misty got up. "Well, I'm gonna go figure out something in the strategy room. I'll be there if you need me." She left for the strategy room.

Everyone just sat there staring at each other in awe.


	9. We’re Off to Kill A Guardian Force…

**We're Off to Kill A Guardian Force…**

"So we're going to Midgar?" Tifa slouched in her chair.

Cloud stood at the window. "Yup. We're going to figure out what's going on."

Barret glared at Cloud. "So what do ya have in plan? Juz waltz in 'dere an' ask wha's goin down?!"

Cloud looked at him.

"No, we're going to barge in 'dere and ask wha's goin down'" Misty stood at the doorway with a smirk across her face. "Lighten up a bit bud. If you want to see what what's going on and make an attempt to kill Starlet, trust me." Misty raised an eyebrow and walked over next to Cloud. "We're almost there. I can smell the acid rain…" She turned back to Barret. "And I know it will be hard to trust me, especially of…"

Barret cut her off. "Trust you?! You juz come in here seemin like ya lost all ya memory and all o' a sudden ya want us to trust ya?! Who da hell are ya anywayz?! We don' know shit bout ya!!!"

Tifa got up. "Clam down. She maybe be our only way to saving the planet… I may not like her but… I just have a feeling."

Barret calmed down. "Really Tifa?"

Tifa nodded.

Misty breathed in deep. "Thanks Tifa."

"How are we going to go in?" Cloud was still looking out the window.

"Drop in." Misty breathed in. "I want you, Vincent, and Aerith to come with me."

Cloud nodded as he continued to look out the window in a daze. "That's fine." Cloud turn to Misty. "What if Sephiroth is there?"

Misty shrugged. "I doubt he'll be there."

Cloud nodded.

Misty left the room and walked to the bunking area. Vincent was in there. "Hello." She got on her bed and pulled out her swords to polish them.

Vincent looked up at her. "I remember."

Misty looked at him. "What?"

"You and him were the best. Still are. Shin- Ra was so money hungry, that's why they had you running about all the time." He smirked. "If the Turks fucked a mission up, they'd send you guys in to fix it and cover it up. Sephiroth was never into that. I loved what he did. Kill monsters, hunt down villains, when along he was working for the villains." He sighed. "And you. You always looked up to him. He was your role model, even though you two are just a few years apart." He looked at his mechanical hand. "You and him had the same type of blood, well almost. 

Hojo respected you more. Sephiroth was jealous of that. He envied you. And then when you two became partners. Sephiroth was enraged. Then he realized how old you were and that you were under him still." He laughed. "Sephiroth was so caught up in training you and falling for you he ran behind in missions. The President was pissed, so then clones and other SOLDIERS came back into play. Hojo never wanted to clone you. I don't know about Sephiroth… It's all in Shin- Ra's files." Vincent began to polish his hand.

Misty looked at him confused. "Shin- Ra Mansion." She said under her breath. "I thought you were put to sleep before that's all happened…" She continued to polish her swords and glance up at Vincent every now and then.

Vincent stopped and looked at her. "Yes, but Hojo implanted those memories in me while I was asleep. He wanted to see if I would remember when I woke up." Vincent shook his head. "And boy, do I remember." Vincent got up and walked to the door. "You'll remember."

Misty stopped and looked at him.

Misty, Cloud, Aerith, and Vincent ran up the same stairs in the Shin- Ra building as they did before. They were on the 60th floor exhausted and panting. They stopped in the stairwell to take a quick breath and break.

Misty was panting. "I hope… There isn't a… wedding happening… and… we're gonna get… caught in the…middle!" Her chest heaved up heavy and sank back down fast. "We have… ten… more… flights of… stairs… to go… up and… we'll be OK…" Misty grasped her chest. "Ow, why does… my chest…hurt…?" Still panting.

Cloud breathed. "Maybe… it's Starlet…"

Aerith nodded. "Yeah… she prolly… knows we're here…" 

Misty shrugged. "Come…on…" She pulled herself up and slowly ran up the stairs. "Damn it!" She pulled out her Full-Cure materia and summoned it on all of them. She breathed in easily. "Much better… OW!" She grabbed her chest again and shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine…" She continued to run up the stairs. "How much you wanna bet Rufus won't be here?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Is this really necessary?" Vincent breathed.

Just then machine gun fire was heard. They all looked up and then at each other. Then screaming of men was heard. Machine guns where still going but each one was being knocked off one by one.

"What the…?" Misty looked at everyone and run up the stairs as fast as she could. "Come on!!!"

Aerith, Vincent, and Cloud followed her. Just as they were about to reach the door they heard the President scream.

"No!!!" 

Then silence. Misty drew out her swords opened the door slowly. She looked around. Nothing. She walked up the side stairs that led up to the 70th floor, the Presidents office. Blood was on the floor. Dead bodies where everywhere. Misty kicked one over. He had cut marks on his chest. The marks were from a sword. She pulled out the PHS and called the airship. "Cid, we need two more of you guys to come down. I have bad feeling." She hung up and turned to the others. "Red and Tifa are on there way. Let's look around here for a bit."

"What happened here…?" Aerith looked around and cringed at all the blood on the walls and floor. She saw blood drip on the floor and look up from where it was coming from. "Misty…" 

Misty looked up. "Oh my god…"

There was an officer's body pinned to the wall. His mouth was gapping open as if he was screaming without sound. He had something in scrawled on his forehead. _I'm coming for you…_ They were perfectly cut into his forehead.

Misty fell back. "He couldn't have…" She gasped for air. 

Just then Red and Tifa ran in.

"Misty!!!" Red ran next to her. "Jenova is missing!"

Misty shook her head and blinked. "What?"

Tifa panted. "We just came from the 67th floor and everybody is dead there too. Jenova's body is gone!"

Misty ran up the stairs. "Stay here!"  She kept her swords un-holstered. As she approached the top of the stairs she slowed down and walked up, ready for whatever was there. She saw a sword and as she got closer she saw were the sword was. In the back of President Shin- Ra. She glanced around. "You! Come out of hiding…" She looked at the pillar to her right and pointed sword towards it.

"Pu-pu-pulease!!! D-d-don't kill me! I-I-I-I didn't do anything!!!" Palmer ran out with his arms out. Misty caught his arm.

"Wait a minute!" She slammed him in to the front of the Presidents desk. "What happened here?" She put a sword to his chin. "Tell me the truth…" She glared at him.

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Y-y-y-your Misty!!!"

"Yes, now tell me what happened!!!"

"Sephiroth! He killed everyone! I guess he heard about Shin- Ra wanting to come after you and finding the Promised Land so he cam to kill the President… Thank God Rufus wasn't here…" He put his head down.

Misty just blinked and pulled Palmer up. "I don't want to see you again, you hear me!?"

He jumped. "Y-y-y-yes!" He ran off. By that time everyone else was up there.

Cloud looked around then at the dead President's desk. "Who…?"  

 "Sephiroth…" Misty stared at the dead Presidents body. Then she looked up at the window behind the Presidents desk. 

There was a helicopter circling the building. It had Shin- Ra's emblem on the side of it. After it circling the building five times the landed in front of the window. Two Shin- Ra guards came out of the helicopter and open the back door. Rufus stepped out.

"Rufus…" Misty growled under her breath and ran out the side door.

Everyone else followed. Cloud had already drawn his weapon. 

Misty was standing a few feet in front of Rufus. "Your father is dead and so is half of Shin- Ra's guards." Misty's hair blew in the air. She glared at Rufus. "Not like you care."

Rufus smirked. "Of course." He flipped his hair out of his face. "My father was a very stupid man. Thinking he could just take over the world without Shin- Ra and me. Thinking that the people didn't realize his betrayal. I will rise above all that. I'll be better then my father." He pointed his shotgun at Misty. "Even if that means if I have to kill you."

Misty looked at Rufus and tilted her head up a bit. "You're contradicting yourself. Just like your father always did." Misty sneered. "And to think… I thought you were better then him…" Misty raised her right eyebrow.

"I see your point." He put his gun down. "I won't kill you. I'll just kill your friends." He smiled. "Plus, you never thought that. If you did you would have been mine…" He growled. "If Sephiroth…"

"If Sephiroth what?! If he wasn't around? If he didn't fall for me? What?" Misty hissed at Rufus. "I never wanted any but a friendship from you. Nothing more." She growled. She was holding her sword tightly. She was white knuckled. "But obliviously you threw it away."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "If Sephiroth was out of the picture, you'd love me more then you love him!!!" Rufus's face grew red. "But that will all soon change…" Rufus smiled.

Misty shook her head. "What happened to you Rufus?" Her eyes began to water. "Your just like your father…"

"NO I'M NOT!" He slammed his foot on the concrete roof. "I didn't go knock up some hooker off the street!"

"So you know…"

"Yes, I know! My stepmother told me before she died. I was only 13 when I learned of this! I hate my father because of it! I'm some hookers son!" Rufus face flamed. "I know I have a brother and I know who he is!"

Misty was shocked. "What?!"

Rufus laughed. "Yes, I know… but it's a shame we couldn't bond…"

"Wait a minute!!! How did you find out!?"

"Hojo… He told me lots of things. Like about you… Sephiroth…" The way he said his name rubbed her the wrong way. "He told me lots of things."

"Fuck you, Rufus!" Misty spat out at him. "Go Cloud! Go!!!" She turned around and signaled everyone to run. 

"Misty!!!" Rufus shot his hand out at her and pulled her back by her hair. "Not again…" 

Misty threw her head back and screamed out in pain. "Ugh!!! Rufus!!!" She grabbed his hand and put pressure on his wrist allowing it to weaken. She ripped back her head. "Fucker!" She elbowed him in the side of his chest and stepped on his foot and slammed him into the wall stunning him. 

She noticed Aerith standing there. Two Shin- Ra guards were behind her. "Aerith!!!" Misty pulled out two daggers and threw the first one at the guard knocking him down and poisoning him. She let the second one fly and tag the other guard in the eye. He fell back in pain. More guards moved in. Misty and Aerith were trapped. "Aerith!" They ran to the edge of the building.

            Aerith looked down. "Ok… how do you get down?" Aerith was calm. Cloud and the others were already down there.

            Misty looked around desperately. "Shit…" Rufus was coming around and the guards were moving in fast. Misty spied a rope. "Hmm." She looked at the helicopters leg. "Perfect. Come on Aerith lets get out of here!" She tided the rope to the leg of the helicopter and grabbed Aerith. She  tried the rope around her waist and Aerith's. "Hold on." Misty and Aerith ran to the edge.

            "Misty… looks like you have no where to go." Rufus limped a bit.

            Misty smiled. "I think your wrong once again." Misty threw another dagger at Rufus, which hit him in the thigh. "Until then!" Misty grabbed Aerith's side and jumped on the side of the building. Once they hit the sloping side of the Shin- Ra building, Misty cut the rope and slid down the building while casting Float on them. "Shit, hold on!" The green light spread over them before they hit the ground and made a soft landing.

            Cloud looked at them and nodded. "Lets go!" Cloud turned around. 

            "Going some where?" It was Starlet.

            "Starlet…" Misty glared at Starlet. "Let us go…"

            Starlet shook her head and smiled. "Sorry. I cannot do that… I have strict orders from Rufus to kill your friends and bring you back so the wedding can take place again." She bowed her head. "Your attempts to killing me will be futile."

            Misty sighed. "You think I don't know that Marie? I grew up with you!!!" Misty charged at Starlet and slammed the fore of her palm into Starlet's temple. "Run!!!" She held Starlet back against the wall with her sword sheathed. 

            Cloud looked at her and moved towards her.

            "RUN!!!" Misty fought holding Starlet back. "Get the hell out of here!!! Don't worry about me!!!" Misty's eyes turned from purple to a fire red. "GO!!!"

            At that moment Starlet shoved Misty off her. "Err Ugh!!" 

            Misty fell backwards and landed on her back. "Ugh!" Misty looked at her swords, which were tossed across the ground. Misty looked at Starlet. 

            Starlet was pissed and she showed it. Her hair was floating in the air and if it was being blow up into the air. It looked like she was on fire. Her eyes were red and yellow. She was floating and her dress transformed into a dark red 1st class SOLDIER suit. "I will kill you!!!" 

            Misty jumped for her swords and Starlet went after her. Starlet caught Misty by the waist and Misty was pulled back from the swords. She was just inches from her swords. Starlet clawed at Misty and Misty kicked her off. Starlet growled.

            "So I see your true colors are showing now." She turned on her back to fight Starlet off. "I know what you are!" She kicked Starlet off again.

            Starlet growled. "Oh really? And what the fuck is that?!" She jumped on Misty again.

            "Your not a human!"

            Starlet paused for a seconded but didn't let her guard down. "Why I should kill you!!!" Starlet went after her neck and tried to choke her.

            Misty put one foot up at Starlet's chest to hold her back. "Get the fuck off!" She shoved Starlet off into the wall hard. Stunning Starlet in just enough time so Misty could get up and get her swords. 

She swung around towards Starlet. Starlet was breathing hard and lending on the wall for support. They glared at each other. Starlet slowly stood up and smiled at Misty. Misty got on her guard. They both were planning something for each other. Misty and Starlet began to circle each other, both breathing hard. Then they both stopped and stared at each other for a second. Misty began to cast M-Barrier and Haste. Starlet began to cast Fire 3.

Just then they were both knocked down and out of air. 

Misty and Starlet gasped for air and look up to see who or what hit them.

"Sephiroth…" Starlet gasped. "I thought you…" She coughed.

"Misty…" Sephiroth coolly said. "Don't fight with your best friend."

Misty choked on air. "Friend don't try to kill friends… only fiends…" She growled at Starlet. "I don't wanna be here…" She slowly got up and walked away.

"Don't forget." Sephiroth then disappeared.

Misty looked down and saw his ring. 


	10. The Cavern and Palace

**The Cavern and Palace******

Misty stood in front of the carven. It looked like a black void next to the think blanks of white snow. She breathed in the coolness of the air. It didn't seem cold to her at all, even though she was only wearing a strapless black evening gown and her two katanas. She wondered why she was dressed with out a coat in a middle of a snowstorm.

The snow fell against her soft elegant skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The snow fell onto her face and hair. She soaked up the coolness and softness of the snow and wind. She looked forward and shook the snow off of her. The void of the cavern was tempting. She looked around then walked towards the cavern cautiously with her swords drawn. There were no signs of life around, for at least a 25-mile radius. She entered the cavern.

The darkness swallowed her up whole. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the cavern. She closed her eyes a breathed deep. Voices came into mind. _Come on, let's just do it… Sephiroth… Oh my god… I don't want you!!!… Who are you?!?… Mother… You WILL be mine… Get over yourself Rufus… Jenova… This is your last mission… Find HER!!!… Misty, I love you… I can't listen to you… I hate you… Rufus is going to end the world… Who da fuck are you?!… Oh god, help me… Muh hahahaha!!!… Shut up!!!… Save the world… Mother… Lifestream…Mother…_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Misty fell to her knees shaking her head and silently praying that the voices would stop. "Who are you?! What do you want from me!?" Tears ran down her face. She dug her nails into her own skin. She felt the room move. She looked up. The room was totally different. She fell backwards; she wasn't such if she should be amazed or afraid. 

The room was brightly colored. Blues, greens, teals, reds, pinks, purples, and yellows, hit the walls at different angles. They seemed as if they were reflecting off of water. They rippled across the walls, roof and floor. There was a fountain of some sort in the middle of the room. She could hear water running. Misty felt someone else's presents in the room. 

She got up off the floor and look around. The room became more extravagant. There were two trees on either side of the room and four ponds in each corner with small creeks running to them. She rounded the fountain and few times. She could tell there was someone else besides her there. 

"Hello?" She looked around the room.

A hall way appeared and a tall, thin woman in a dress walked out. She didn't walk. She floated along the path and behind her flowers bloomed and iridescent butterflies followed to. Her dress was whiter then snow at the top, which faded all the way down to a dark ice blue. Her long golden red brown hair flowed around her. She had butterflies and flowers laced all through out her hair. 

She looked up at Misty. Her eyes were as green as the Lifestream. They were outlined in black and had green and silver eye shadow on. Her skin was soft and fair. Her lips were placed perfect on her face. Not to plump not to thin and they were a pink rose color. And then she spoke.

"Misty…"

Misty could feel tears in her eyes build up and she did not know why. What out think she spoke. "Mother?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, Misty. It is me."

Misty choked on her words. "Where… Where am I? Am I dead?"

She shook her head. "No, you're in a Guardian Force realm. And you have to find out what this means on your own."

Misty was shocked.

"Take care of your younger sister."

"I will mom. Don't worry. I'll guard her with my life."

She touched Misty's face. "Save him. Save the world. Show him the truth and trust the ones you're with. Go to the City of Ancient's. There are a lot of answers there and he's there." She looked towards a waterfall that had appeared. It showed were the city was. Behind the Sleeping Forest."  Misty's white materia glowed a pale green. "Pray."

"Mom, your cold…" Misty looked up at her mother with teary eyes.

She shook her head. "No, you…"

Misty woke up in the rest cabin. She shook her head and looked at her materia. It was still glowing. Misty jumped down from her bunk and ran to the control room. She shoved the crew out of the way absent-mindedly. "Cloud change of plans! Go to The City of Ancient's!"

Cid and Tifa looked at Misty.

"What?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Nobody knows were the City of Ancient's is." He put a hand on his hip.

Misty panted. "I know. Go towards Bone Village."

Cloud looked at Misty then at everyone else.

"What about Starlet?" Vincent stood next to Cloud.

Misty threw her hands in the air. "Screw Starlet! Sephiroth is there!!!"

Cloud looked at Vincent shook his head. "Did you fall out of your bunk? Hit your head to hard?" He touched her forehead.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Err, must I do everything myself!?" She held her bracelet out and began to cast Sleep.

Cloud laughed. "What are you going to…" He fell asleep with everyone else.

"Damn…" Misty looked at the one of the crew. "Go to Bone Village."

"Yes ma'am!" He began to go to Bone Village.

Cait Sith came down the bow. "Hey guys, I got some snacks for you… what the hell happened?!" He dropped everything.

Misty looked at him.

"Misty?!"

"Their asleep. They wouldn't listen to me…"

 He looked at her blankly. "So where are we going now?"

"The City of Ancient's"

"But no one…"

She put her hand up in protest. "I know where it is."

"Ooooooh. Ok. But we have to make a pit stop at The Temple of Ancients." He began to pick up the food he dropped. 

"Why?" Misty looked at him.

"The president ordered the Turks to get the Black materia, before we or Sephiroth got to it. They're going for it tomorrow. They think Sephiroth won't know."

Misty nodded. "Their wrong. We'll have to split up in groups. No use if we all go together. Plus, I gotta do some things tonight, I'll explain to everyone else what's going on and what we need to do."

Cait Sith nodded and continued to pick up the food. "Hungry? I can't eat it…I got some sushi."

Misty smiled. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry." She sat next to him and ate what he brought. 

When everyone else gained consciousness they already landed at outside of Bone Village. Misty and Cait Sith were gone.

"Ow, my head…" Yuffie complained. "GET OFF ME!!!" She kicked Cid off her legs.

Cid growled at Yuffie. "What the hell happened and where the hell are we?" He rubbed his side where Yuffie kicked him.

Cloud rubbed the top of his head. "What happened?" He looked around. "Err, Misty…Where is Misty and Cait Sith?" 

They all slowly got up and shook off their drowsiness.

"Damn her! She's prolly tryin to kill all o' us!" Barret was enraged at Misty. "Where she at? Imma kill her!"

"Calm down. She brought us here for a good reason." Red XIII sat up and then began to walk to the deck of the airship. "Let's all go see."

Cloud looked around. "Wait."

Everyone turned around and looked at him.

"Where is Aerith?" 

Everyone looked around and shrugged.

Cloud rolled his eyes and walked to the stairs that led to the deck of the Highwind.

When they reached the deck they looked over the edge.

Misty and Cait Sith were talking to one of the locals.

"So we need the Lunar Harp to wake up the forest to get back there?" Misty had her sunglasses on and she leaned to the left a bit with her hands on her hips.

The local nodded. "Yeah, but it's somewhere in the archeology dig. You can pay us about 100 gil per worker to dig and find it. 500 gil for five workers and a grantee to find the harp or something of other value." He looked at Misty then at Cait Sith that back to Misty. "It's up to you."

Misty looked at Cait Sith and nodded. "O.K. We'll pay." She pulled out her coin pouch and pulled out five gold coins.

The local smiled. "Thank you ma'am! Now, you and your partners can stay at the inn over here for free. We'll let you know in the morning if we find it. If not, check the box here. If there's anything in it, it's yours. Oh, and we have a market here. Please by something, anything. We need the funding." He began to walk off to tell the others about their new job.

Misty nodded. "Thank you."

"No, thank you! Now we have something better to do!"

Misty smiled and turned to Cait Sith. "Such friendly people here." Cait Sith nodded. "Whelp, back to the Highwind to check on the others. They should be waking up." Misty and Cait Sith turned to the Highwind. "Well, maybe we don't…" 

Cloud and the others made their way down the side of the Highwind. "What was that all about?!" Cloud yelled at Misty and Cait Sith.

"Yell at me, not Cait Sith. Well, I just made a deal with the locals. We have a free night here and we can buy items cheap. Be happy." She turned away from Cloud and began to walk back to the village.

Cloud chased after her. "What did you do? Put a spell on them too?!"

Misty swung around. "No… I paid them 500 gil so they could find the Lunar Harp about it. And ask Cait Sith about it." Misty looked over Cloud's shoulder. "Where's Aerith?"

Cloud forgot about the 500 gil. "I thought she was with you…"

"No, She was asleep with you guys."

Cloud looked at Misty "Well, if she's not with you or with us where is she?"

"Where is who?"

Cloud and Misty jumped. "Aerith!" 

"Where were you?" Cloud looked at Aerith in relief.

She giggled. "The bathroom."

"Oh…" 

Misty looked at Aerith and then Cloud and shook her head. "Gather everyone I have to explain what's going on..." She walked to the Inn. The Inn Keepers greeted her with warm and friendly smiles. She smiled back. "Hello."

They smiled back. "Welcome."

Misty nodded and smiled. "Thank you for letting my friends and I stay here. We appreciate it." She bowed her head.

They smiled. "No, thank you." They bowed their heads.

Misty nodded.

Tifa and the others walked in. "So what's the plan? That's if you have one." Tifa sneered. 

Misty just looked at Tifa. "OK. We have two things to do. One is go to the Temple of Ancients and the other is see what's in the City of Ancients. The Turks are already on their way to the temple to retrieve the Black Materia. We need to stop them." Misty paced in the room. "We need two parties. I want Aerith with me here. Vincent, Cait-Sith, and Tifa go to the Temple. Radio us if anything happens. Cloud you come with us. The rest of you stay stand by on the ship. We may need you guys. But we'll call. We all leave bright and early in the morning so let's get a good night's rest." Misty gave no one a chance to object and went into her room and went to sleep.

Misty woke up hearing someone singing. She walked to here window and squinted to see. She rubbed her eyes. She could see nothing. She put on her shoes and walked outside. She looked around and listened to see where the voice was coming from. The moon was guiding her through the site. 

She got up to the top of the site and saw someone sitting on a rock holding their knees to their chest. It was a girl. Her skin was glowing like the moon. Her hair was past her waist and blacker then the mid-night sky. She was looking at the moon and singing. "_Night is life of you, you can hold the moon in your hands, turn it into ice like all the rest…_" She stopped at turned to see who was there. "I've been waiting for you Misty." She sat on her side now.

Misty was stunned by her beauty and voice.

Her eyes were a light blue with iridescent sparkles glowing in them. Her lips were a faint pale blue. Her skin was glowing. She got up and moved towards Misty. "You're not dreaming." She touched the side of Misty's face. Her hands were cold.

"W-w-who are you?" The lady awed Misty.

The woman smiled. "Don't be afraid. I'm Starlet's sister. Moon Dancer. I've come to give you a message and warning." She looked up at the sky.

Misty stepped back. "What?"

"Starlet will kill you. You can't stop her and you can't avoid it. I've also come to protect you as much as I can. You're still young and learning. I'll help you along the way." She stepped around Misty. "Here, you forgot this." She handed Misty a necklace.

Misty looked at it. It was her faery necklace that had an unknown and unusable materia in it. It was a dirty silver. The faery had butterfly wings spread out with two red ruby materia at the top tip of the two wings and a clear- rainbow crystal materia above and behind the faery's head. The faery looked familiar. "Thank you…" She put it on. She had the necklace ever since she could remember. "I thought I lost it."

"Wear it and it shall protect you." She put her hand over Misty's eyes and Misty passed out.

Misty woke up in her room the next morning as if she didn't get up, except she had the necklace on. She looked at it and wondered. She looked out her window and saw the rock where Moon Dancer was. Her room door opened. Aerith walked in. Misty looked at her and got up.

"Everyone wants to talk to you." Aerith glanced at Misty's necklace then walked out.

Misty got up to get ready. She rubbed her eyes and thought about last night. She walked to the mirror and pandered if she had the necklace but didn't notice it or if it really did happen. The necklace's crystal glowed dimly. She looked at it then continued to get ready.

She put on a new pair of black shorts and black tank top she had bought before she went to bed the previous night. She slipped on her black combat boots, tied them and left her room. 

Everyone was waiting for her. Aerith approached her. 

"Were you sleep walking last night?"

Misty shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of…" So she wasn't dreaming.

Aerith shrugged. "I could have sworn I saw you… Maybe I was dreaming." She giggled then walked to Cloud and Cait - Sith.

"Let's get moving." Misty looked over everyone. "Does everyone have everything? PHS? Healing potions? Materia?"

Everyone nodded in union. "Yup!"

Misty clapped. "Aight! Let's do this!" She walked outside and went to the treasure box. She opened it. The harp was in it with some other things. "Good." She turned back to the others. She tossed the other things to Cid. "Cloud, Aerith… Let's go…" She looked up at the tall trees of the sleeping forest. Not even did the breeze make the trees move. It certainly was sleeping. She looked back at the rest of the group. "Will you guys be ok?" 

Barret slammed his fist into his hand. "Hell yea!" 

Tifa smiled then nodded.

Misty smiled back. Just then a worker from Bone Village ran up to them. "Miss Misty!"

"Yes?" She turned to him.

"It's Shin- Ra! They got the Black Materia and the heading for the crater! Hojo is with them!!!" He was almost pulling his hair out of his head.

"WHAT!?" Misty jumped. "How…? Who…? We gotta go!" She turned back to the others. "That totally caught us off guard! Cait! I thought you said they'd leave tomorrow!"

Cait- Sith shook his head. "I thought so too… they must… I don't know honestly…"

"Well we have no time to…" 

Just then an tremor hit. Then another after another. Harder each time. Knocking everyone to their knees. 

"Wha the…?" Barret shook with the tremors.

An earth-shattering roar tore through the sky. The tremors calmed down.

Misty slowly got up. "Oh my god, no…" She looked up at the sky as everyone else did. "No…" She fell back then got up and ran towards the crater but one of the villagers stop her. 

"Madam. You left this here a while back…"

Misty pondered at what it could be. Then she heard a Chocobo cry. "Chikao?!"

They brought out a black, silky, healthy, full-grown Chocobo.

"Chikao!!!" She ran toward him and petted him. "I've missed you!!!" 

Chikao gave a squeal and bowed his head for her to get on. 

"Right." She jumped on him and gave a gentle tug on his reins. "I'll met you guys there!" She snapped his reins and they ran like the wind.

When Misty and Chikao made it to the crater Misty jumped off and looked around. The winds had died down. Monsters began to gather. Another roar ripped through the air. In this distance she could hear Highwind's engines start and warm up. It would take about fifteen to twenty minutes before the others got there. There was no time to wait.

"Stay Chikao…" She petted and kissed his head. "Go to Bone Village if anything happens." She looked at the long rocky way to the center of the crater. She sprinted forward towards the center. She jumped, ducked, spun, and ran from monsters. She had no time. Finally she halted and looked down the crater. She made it. She took a few quick breaths then as she was about to jump down Jenova knocked her down. 

Jenova, human form, was on Jenova- LIFE's shoulder. "Hello dear." She cackled. "I see we meet again. But where are your other 'friends'?" She laughed again. "Or do you not remember?" She tossed her head back.

Jenova- LIFE roared. It wasn't like the previous few.

Misty drew her blades. "Is this all a game to you?!" She growled under her breathe. "I should have killed you when I had the chance…"

Jenova stopped laughing and looked at her. "And when would have that been? When Sephiroth went psychotic?" She laughed. "You couldn't have… Even if you wanted to or knew. My head was in Nibelbeim and my body in Midgar… I could have grown another head or body…" She cackled. "But anyways, I would love to keep this conversation going but I must go… have fun with my other self!" She smiled and snapped her fingers. With a flash of light she was gone and left Jenova- LIFE. 

Jenova- LIFE seemed extremely pissed.

Misty swallowed hard. "Crap…" She muttered. She closed her eyes and put her swords in front of her and began to silently summon Bahamut ZERO. She disappeared as Bahamut's elements appeared.

A deafening roar ruptured through the air. Bahamut ZERO appeared in front of Jenova- LIFE and roared in its face. As a bright light formed in front of Bahamut ZERO's gapping mouth. He pulled his wings back hard and ferociously and pushed forward as he let his Terra Flare attack go.

Jenova- LIFE staggered back. It was seriously weak. Misty reappeared. Bahamut ZERO was still there but behind her. 

Misty swung her sword about her head a few rounds before letting it go forward and cut through the air into Jenova- LIFE's chest. She then charged forward and leaped holding her other sword above her head bring it down on Jenova- LIFE. She pulled her other sword that was in Jenova's chest down ripping through. Misty pulled out her swords and jumped back.

Jenova- LIFE groaned and fell forward onto the floor. It melted into the ground and evaporated. Bahamut ZERO roared and Misty bowed and thanked him. He flew into the sky. Misty then jumped down into the center of the crater.

When Misty hit ground, Scarlet, Hojo, and Rufus were there. Misty growled. "I should have known. 

They all turned around at the same time. 

Rufus smiled. "Hello Misty."

Scarlet sneered.

Hojo cackled. "Oh, this should be interesting." 

Misty was puzzled. "What Hojo?"

Hojo, Scarlet, and Rufus turned back around and looked up.

Misty raised an eyebrow and looked up. Her eyes grew big. "How… How… How can that be!?" She shook her head.

In a water like blue crystal, surrounded by roots and cavern rock, was Sephiroth. A sleep. In a cocoon like stage. He was frozen in time. He looked the way as he did before he disappeared. He actually looked peaceful.

Misty's eyes began to water. "WHAT have you done!?" She sprinted towards Rufus but something caught her and held her back.

"Calm down." It was Cloud.

Misty fought to get him off but failed. She went limp in his arms. "Why? Why did you do this?" She sobbed and curled onto the floor. Tears rolled down her face onto the ground. "I hate Shin- Ra!!!" She clawed at the ground. "Why couldn't you have left Sephiroth and I alone?! Were you all to jealous?! WHY?!" She slowly stopped sobbing and got up as if she was possessed. 

Her head slightly tilted to the right. Her eye didn't fill with hate and anger behind them, but blankness. Her hands slowly reached for her swords but stopped. A twisted smile spread across her face. She was like a doll. She looked at Hojo then Rufus. She put her hands out in front of her and went toward Rufus. Not walking but gliding towards him. The tips of her boots dragged across the floor.

Everyone watched on. Hojo was wearing the psychotic smile. 

Misty's lips curled and she snarled at Rufus and grabbed his neck. She growled at him. 

He tried pushing her off but his attempts were futile. 

Scarlet went to help him but Misty just knocked her away like a rag doll.

Misty choked him and began to shake his head. Her voice wasn't soft and mysterious like before but deep and rough, like something out of the Exorcist. "Your father was stupid for trying to separate Misty and I. He was smart though. He knew if Misty and I got married we'd leave our ranks and start a family. Then Hojo stepped in saying that there was no way we could ever have feelings for each other." She choked him harder. "Now I show all of you what my powers are and that I and Misty will not be separated anymore. We will be one in the earth in the Promised Land. We will be together forever. We are…"

Cloud through one of Misty's daggers right in between Misty's body and Rufus. "Stop! There is no Promised Land, Sephiroth! I'm sorry about you and Misty but now is not the time to destroy earth. It's not the end! You can still live with Misty in peace!"

She let go of Rufus and looked at him. He was blue and coughing for air. "No, it's the beginning." She jumped off him but got the Black Materia and tossed it to Cloud.

But has Cloud caught the materia his face went blank and he floated. When he got the Black Materia he went towards Sephiroth. 

Just then the blank look in Misty's face faded and she fluttered her eyes as if she just woke up. She looked at Cloud and fell back into the ground. "Oh my god… what have I done." She tried to go after Cloud but some type of force held her back. "No!" She reached up as if she was trying to grab him. "Damn you Sephiroth…"

Just has Cloud gave Sephiroth the Black Materia the earth began to shake and Cloud was knocked back down to the ground. Lightning and wind picked up. The tremors picked up again and so did the roaring. 

"WEAPON…" Misty hung her head down. "The WEAPONs are awake…" 

The cavern began to fall apart.

"Come on!" Vincent grabbed her a pulled her up and toward the opening of the cavern leading the crater's center…


	11. Pray

**Pray******

Misty sat on her bed staring blankly at the wood floorboards. "Why did the earth release the WEAPONs? Is it really time for the world to end? Is there really a Promised Land? What's gonna happen?" Thoughts and questions filled her mind. She looked up out her window. The moon wasn't silver anymore. It was red, like blood. Next to it was Meteor. The sky was blood red an bright. She looked back down. This time her white materia caught her eye. She looked out the window, but this time towards the forest.

She got up and silently walked outside. The moon was fading and the sun was coming up. It was time to go to the sleeping forest. Misty had not slept at all. She didn't feel tired at all though. She walked towards the forest.

"Wait!"

Misty toward around. 

Vincent and Cloud were standing there.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Aerith is missing." Vincent looked past Misty to the forest. "Cloud said she went to the city. She told him in his dream."

"Let's go." Misty walked to the forest. She brought out the Lunar Harp. The forest awoke. She continued forward.  She noticed her white materia glowing a pale green but she continued towards the city. Misty got out the PHS. "Call Red or someone else to come and help us. I gotta do something." She tossed to phone to Vincent. 

He called Barret. "Hey Barret send Red or someone into the forest and tell him to go to the city, thanks." He hung up. "What are you gonna do?"

Misty saw the city. It became visible through the thick trees of the forest. "I have to find someone."

"Here?" Vincent looked past Misty to see the city. "Nobody has entered or come out since… a long time."

"I know…" Misty stopped in the middle of a coral/seashell bridge. 

They all looked up at the city in awe and astonishment. The city was made out of pure coral, seashells, and various sea related things. The city was beautiful and brightly colored in pastels and different hues of green. It wasn't cold or hot. The climate was perfect. Seashells were used as shelter, altars, shops, and various other types of things.

"It was once an underwater city." Misty looked around. "They said this is were the Ancients prayed for the Guardians, dead, dieing, living, sick, born, and gifted." She looked at Cloud. "The Guardians lived here too. Ancients and Guardians lived together before Jenova come. Guardians became the earths blood which became Mako which became Materia." Misty looked at her red materia. "They said the Materia is red because of the blood and tears for the earth shed by Guardians. But I believe it's for the rage against Jenova and it's harming the earth." She sighed and looked up. "…Angels deserve to die…" She walked into the pearl city.

Vincent and Cloud stood staring at her.  Watching her walk into the brightly lit city. They stood there and waited for Red to show up.

Cloud, Vincent and Red walked to the very back of the city. There was a crystal blue lake and a spiky type white shell in back of it. It was all in the middle of what seemed to be a dead coral forest. The coral was dried of it color. All it was, was a washed out white. Red walked up to the water and sniffed it.

"This water is holy and pure. It hasn't been touched since the Ancients were here." Red XIII looked at the shell. "That must be a area were they worshipped." Red sniffed the air. "Aerith went in there."

Cloud went up to the doorway. "Are you sure? No one seems to be in there."

"I know, but this is were her scent leads to." 

_I wonder were Misty is…_ Vincent thought to himself.

_Meanwhile…_

It was a broken down auditorium. Had not been used in years. She walked in the room and saw a cylinder of stone in the middle of what seemed to be a platform. She looked across. In the middle of the room was an altar.

"Altar of Water…" Words quietly escaped her lips. 

It looked like crystal. But it wasn't. It was some type of unknown mineral. It shined brightly with the small bit of sunlight that was shining through to roof. The light shined on the walls like water rippling. It was still in one piece unlike the rest of the room. 

The shell steps were chipping away. The stone had calcium on it. It was rough. There were some pieces of debris on the right side of the platform she was standing on. She walked up to the cylinder of stone. There was a water fountain on the floor. There was a hole in the middle of it. She placed a piece of spiky coral into it. It began to spin. The altar's water began to run.

She walked to the edge of the platform and looked down. It was a long way down but water was at the bottom. She jumped over to the other side of the room. From the seats of the auditorium there was a thin walkway leading to the altar. She walked to the altar. 

There were Ancient writings on the altar. Coral was sticking out of the side of it. Red coral was holding up the crystal type mineral up in place. She took off her materia necklace, got on her knees and closed her eyes. She prayed for Holy.

_I'm here… hahahaha!_ A demonic voice entered her mind.

"Sephiroth…" She closed her eyes again._ Aerith!_ She got up and ran to where Aerith was.

            "Cloud! What the hell are you doing?!" Vincent was ready to attack him but he couldn't something was on his arm. "What the… Oh! Misty! Cloud he's trying to…" 

            Misty shook her head. "Sephiroth."

            "Cloud told us to wait here and he'd get Aerith. She's been up there praying for god knows how long. Cloud was going up there and when he got to the Sun Altar he freaked!" Vincent looked at Misty in bewilderment.

            Red growled. "I don't like this…"

            Misty and Vincent turned their attention towards Cloud and Aerith.

            Misty sensed something wrong. She looked all around. _ Sephiroth… where are you?!_ She looked up at the skylight in the roof. 

            Aerith looked up at Cloud and smiled.

            Glass shattered and Sephiroth come down above Aerith. 

            "Aerith!!!" Misty ran toward the altar. "Sephiroth, no!!!"

            Everything was going in slow motion. Sephiroth smiled and planted his long sword into Aerith's back. Aerith slumped forward all the life drained out of her. Her dark red blood spilled on the altars smooth marble floor. Sephiroth pulled his blade out easily and smiled. Aerith's White Materia fell out of her hair and bounced off the floor of the altar.

"Aerith!" Cloud and Misty yelled at the top of their lung.

            "No!!!" Misty watched the materia fall on to the cylinder stairs. She reached out for it but Vincent pulled her back to prevent her from falling into the water below. The, now pale green, materia slipped through her hands and plunked into the water below. "AERITH!!!" Misty fell back and buried her face in her hands. She sobbed hard.

            Aerith's blood poured off the altar and into the water below it making it a light shade of red. Cloud caught Aerith's body before it hit the floor. 

            "Aerith…" Cloud just cradled her bloody body against his chest. "Why Sephiroth?! Of all things!" He tightened his arms around her body. "She will never be able to talk, cry, laugh, get angry, smile…" Cloud laid her limp frail body gently on the marble floor.

            Misty was crumpled on the floor crying. "Aerith…" 

            "All things bright and beautiful die. All things dim and ugly die. They all die. Just like you…" Sephiroth had his arms out has if he was going to be crucified. He was looking up at the skylight then brought his head down slowly and opened his eyes looking at Cloud. "She will be one with the earth now. She's in the life stream. She…" His long silver- blue hair blew in the wind.

Cloud cut Sephiroth off. "Shut up! You killed her! I she won't be one with the earth! She taught me how to love, smile, laugh… feel!"

Sephiroth laughed. "You? Feel? Ha! Preposterous! If it's one thing, you can't feel, think, or be…" He spun and shot into the sky. A piece of something fell and wiggled on the floor. "Because…" The wiggling thing transformed into Jenova- DEATH. It had red, sliver, black and purple jagged shoulders that reached out past it's tail and above it's head. It still had its "dress" for legs, but it was purple, silver and black. It was still tall and ugly as hell. It roared.

Cloud pulled out his sword once again. "You bastard!!!"

Red and Vincent left Misty on the ground. She was not able to battle. They fought for her. They went to their friend's side. They fought for Misty and Aerith.

Red summoned Fire 3.

Jenova- DEATH roared and smacked him, knocking him out.

Clouds limit began to charge up.

Vincent shot round after round at Jenova- DEATH.

While they were fighting Scarlet snuck in behind them. Misty was still sobbing on the floor cursing Sephiroth, herself and the world for killing Aerith. Scarlet saw a perfect chance to abduct her when she was for guard and when Cloud and the others where fighting. She quietly crept behind Misty. She quickly grabbed Misty by her arms and covered her mouth.

Misty was startled but did struggle with Starlet. She was to weak and was quickly dragged up the crystal glass stairs.

Cloud did his limit break, Meteorain, on Jenova- DEATH.

Jenova- DEATH gave one last roar then toppled onto the floor. 

Jenova, human form, appeared. "Where's Misty? I thought she'd be here to put this one out of its misery too." Jenova smirked.

Cloud still had his sword drawn. "She's down there…" He snarled at Jenova.

Red was coming around.

Jenova laughed. "No she isn't." She pointed to were Misty was.

Cloud and Vincent turned around to see if Misty was there. She wasn't.

"Where is she?" Vincent pointed his gun and Jenova's forehead.

She laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine…" She looked out of the corner of her eye. "But, she may be with a friend that's and enemy to you."  

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Go and find out…" Jenova walked away and disappeared.

Jenova- DEATH slowly got up. It roared then slashed at Cloud and Vincent.

Cloud jumped up and plunged his sword deep into the heart of the black, red, silver, and purple demon. Pink guck poured out of the wound. Vincent jumped down to where Misty was. She was not there. 

Jenova- DEATH groaned one last time before it fell to the floor with a loud thud. "…You are a puppet…" Then it disappeared.

            Cloud turned to Vincent. Vincent shrugged and shook his head. "She's not here…"

            "Damn!" He looked at Aerith's pale limp body.  "What are we gonna do with her body?" Cloud looked toward the crystal stairs that led up to the city. 

He picked up Aerith's body and took it down the stairs slowly and carefully. Vincent and Red XIII were already waiting for him at the crystal type stairs. The city seemed so hollow now. It didn't have the fresh feel of life anymore. It smelled ragged and dead. It didn't smell of fresh flowers and ocean water. Instead it smelled like broken down fresh blood and sinew. It was nauseating.

            He walked up the tall Crystal stairs following Red XIII and Vincent. Cloud's back began to hurt but he continued. "I'm gonna put her in the holy water. I just have a feeling about it." He finally made it to the top of the stairs out of breath. He walked out into the opening of the shell; the lake was no more then five feet away. 

The lake was multihued against the sunlight that came in through the white dead coral. He stepped into the lake. The water wasn't cold like the outside of the coral. It was warm. He walked down until it was above his waist. 

He lowered Aerith's body into the water. "Good bye…" He held tears back. He watched her body float off and down in the water. 

            "Misty my dear… Oh how I have missed you."

            Misty sat in a wooden chair. Arms tied back, feet tied together and gagged with cloth. She tried to say something but all it can out as a muffled blur.

            Rufus smiled. He had a sexy, sleek way of smiling. "I know I know. You rather be chewing me out to bits and slicing out my guts one by one instead of being tied up to that chair. But sorry, honey. I can't untie you even though I want to, but I can un-gag you if you wish." He stood in front of her. He was wearing what he always wore. A white coat, navy blue pants, and black Doc Martin's. 

            She glared at him then nodded slowly.

            He nodded to two guards that were standing behind her sides heavily armed. They untied her gag.

            Her head fell forward and she panted and tried to swallow has much saliva as she could. 

            He nodded again. 

            The guard on her right side moved forward with a water bottle in hand and shoved it in her mouth. She was surprised and choked on it, spitting out most of the water he squirted into her mouth. Then she finally drank the water and then pushed it way when she was done. She sat there breathing hard with her head down chunks of her hair fell in front of her face. Water was down the front of her black, sparkling, thin strap, evening gown.

            "Such generosity." She looked up from her hair and growled. She looked around the room. They were at the top of the Shin-Ra building. It was Rufus's office. White walls, ceiling, and floor. Too clean and far too bright. It was bland. Only a few things stood out like some framed paintings on the walls and bookcases, there was also a black desk in the back middle of the room. Rufus was leaning on it and Misty was in the middle of the room, he was about five feet away from her. Behind the desk was a black counter with and black vase full of white and purple lilies, in front of white-blinded windows. The blinds were open and you could see the light polluted city, Midgar, and all of its sectors. Silence filled the room. Then a heavy sigh came from in front of her.

            "You know, you shouldn't have ran from me."

            Misty cocked her head to the right. "What?" She sounded irritated but she was far from, very far from. 

            "You should have never ran from me," He turned her right and walked behind the desk to the window. "We could have changed this depressing city. We could have mad it better, but now look what we have to do…" He reached over and pressed on button that was on the counter top. The blinds slowly lifted up. Now everything was more clear and bright. "We have to put Sister Ray here. You know the canon from Junon." He snapped his fingers.

            The guards lifted Misty in her chair, which surprised her. Now she could see where they were putting Sister Ray. There were cranes attaching it to the building and putting it together. 

            "Oh my god Rufus…" She looked opened mouth at the construction. The guards put her back down.

            He looked outside still tapping his fingers on the counter. "The Weapons are awake now." He turned towards her. "Nothing can stop them from destroying everything, but destroying them." Rufus looked at Misty with watery eyes. "Everything my father has worked for will be gone." The phone rang. Rufus sighed and rolled his eyes answering it, pushing the speaker button. "Hello?"

            "Sir, Diamond Weapon is approaching the city! It's about two hours and forty mintues till our target range! We have to evacuate the city and building now sir!"

            He looked at Misty. "Sound an All Level Red Alert across the building and evacuate the city sector by sector. Get all trains running on the track, and emergency elevators up and running and all stair wells open for city and building, but be sure the city is evacuated first."

            "Yes sir! The helicopter will be waiting for you sir."

            "If I'm not there within five minutes of the Weapon attack, go without me no arguments! Understood?"

            It took awhile for the commander to give his answer. "Understood, sir."

Then the red went red and a siren with off. _All personal please evacuate the building, this is not a drill. All personal please evacuate the building this is not a drill…_ The alarm continued. Then the siren went of and the speaker went quite for about ten minutes then sounded again but the red lights stayed on.

            He hung up and looked at Misty. "You know, I always loved you, Misty."

            Her face filled with anger and hate, but she realized that he meant it. "I've always looked at you as a big brother."

            He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it would have never worked out." He laughed. Then looked down. "I'm sorry I've been acting like a big asshole. It was all on my father's part. I'm sorry."

            "Sir, we need to get of the building now." The guard came forth to him. The only stood at the door.

            He nodded. "Untie her."

            The guard looked at Misty.

            "DO IT!"

            The guard nodded and walked over to Misty and untied her.

            She was relived to have the strangling cloth taken off of her. She rubbed her wrist in her hands. She slowly stood up in her black stilettos. 

            "I'm sorry about your sister too."

            She looked down. "Thank you." Knowing what he meant.

            "Sir can we evacuate now?" The guard was sure pushy. 

            He nodded. "But escort her out. Make sure she gets out safe." 

            "Sir!" 

            Rufus looked at him. "Are you questioning me authority?!"

            "No, Sir!"

            "Then do as I say!"

            "Will you…"

            "I can find the way myself! I've only lived here all my life. Now, take her to helicopter two. Now GO!"

            The guard looked at the other guard who was by the door shaking his head. "Yes, Sir!" He grabbed Misty's hand. "Let's go!" 

            She ripped it away from him and turned to Rufus. "Bye, Rufus. See you after all this." She hugged him then kissed his cheek. 

            He nodded. "Now follow General Rubain's orders."

            Both guards paused and looked at each other. "General? First Class General?"

            She and Rufus both nodded.

            The guards saluted her. 

            "Cut the bull crap and let's go!" She ran for the door. The guards followed her.

            "Misty!"

She turned around.

"You look really hot in that dress!"

She flipped him off, know that he didn't mean temperature wise. "See you at Costa Del Sol!" She shook her head and continued out the door.

"Hey and Misty!"

She turned around again.

"I just wanted to see you one last time and tell you how I felt."

"You'll see me again soon enough, Rufus." She saluted him then ran to catch up with the guards.

_Diamond Weapon approaching the Midgar vicinity in… Forty minutes… Charging Sister Ray Canon to one hundred percent. Charging canon at Twenty percent…_ The female computers voice said it so mockingly.

Rufus heard Helicopter Two take off. He saw it fly over the canon and out towards Costa del Sol.

_Twenty-five minutes till Diamond weapon… Charging canon at Sixty percent…_

"Good bye, Misty…" He could see Diamond Weapon rise out of the oceans waters and slowly making it's way towards Midgar.

_Ten minutes till fire at Diamond Weapon… Charging canon at Eighty-nine percent…_

 Rufus glared at Diamond Weapon. "Come an get it asshole…" He saw a bright glow come from Weapon. "Charging too, eh?" 

_Five minutes till blast… Charging canon at One hundred percent…_

Rufus gripped the counter.

_Commencing blast in… Five… Four… Three… Two… One…_

Misty turned back to see Rufus's helicopter behind them and fly up next to them. Misty saw a bright light come from Midgar then fire and smoke. Misty's attention then turned towards the pilot and the guards that escorted her out.

"Is he ok?" Asked the guard that was being pushy.

The pilot shook his head.

"Damn!" The guard slammed his fist down on the seat.

Misty sat back in her seat in shock. "No…" Then a phone rang. She looked around then under her black leather seat. There was her old black SOLDIER backpack. The phone was inside. She pulled it out from under the seat. She opened the bag and out fell a paper. It was the PHS ringing. It stopped though. She read the paper. "Oh my god…" The paper slid out of her hands. The helicopter was landing.

It was the day after the attack. Misty had gotten a hold of Cloud and told him what happened and where she was, he said he'd meet her at Costa del Sol and they'd go for Sephiroth from there. Misty was standing out in an open field of wild flowers with Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, & Vincent. Their Gold, and single Black, Chocobos were standing close by, eating some Tantal Greens. Everyone was standing in a circle deciding where to head next. 

            "I think we should head back towards Midgar and see what's left." Tifa suggested. 

            Misty and Cloud nodded in agreement. 

            Misty sighed. "I wonder if Rufus made it."

            Cloud shook his head. "Why?"

            Misty looked down. "I didn't escape… He let me go… He knew this was gonna happen, he said he just wanted to see me one last time and tell me how he truly felt." Misty shook her head. "I feel bad I couldn't convince him to come, but he said he had to stay until it all fell down. Then he gave me this…" Misty reached into her small hand sack and pulled out a two small round pieces of materia. One white and the other one a pale frosted blue. She held them out so everyone could see. "The white is my mother's, he stole it from his father for me and the pale blue… it was Sephiroth's…"

            Vincent picked up the small pale blue materia. He stared at it. "This is such a rare materia. It only grows in…" His voice trailed off. "It grows in the earths core. And it's a myth that the high priest of Ancients had this type… Maybe his ancestor…"

            Misty grabbed the materia back and tucked both of them safely into her pocket. "I dunno, but we gotta go back to Midgar and see if we can find anything else."

            "But what about your clothes?" Tifa cocked her head to the side a little. "You in… a evening gown." Tifa raised her eyebrow.

            Misty shrugged. "I'll buy some in Midgar."

            Someone whistled at them.

            They all turn around to face the Chocobos. The Chocobos we're all bobbing their heads and cooing. 

            Misty squinted her eyes and walked out and forward a bit to see who it was. A man, dressed in black, on a Gold Chocobo. She did a quick head count on the Chocobos. They were all there. "Sephiroth?"

            He pulled out his sword and pointed in the air then at Misty. Misty swore he winked at her. He pulled back on the Chocobos rains and made him charge forward at Misty and the group. Everyone but Misty moved back. Her eyes grew big. He came, smiling, closer and closer and closer and _swipe_! With his sword cutting her dresses straps perfectly. Misty gasped in shock and anger then grasped the dresses top before it fell reviling her. 

            "Sephiroth!!!" Misty screamed at him. Tifa was tying the straps back behind her neck. While she was doing that, Misty whistled for her Black Chocobo. "Come on, Chikao!!!" Her Chocobo came running as she grabbed his reins and jumped on while he was running.

            Sephiroth a waited a bit for Misty then began to run on his Chocobo, up a small hill. Misty followed pulling out one of her swords.

            "Argh! Sephiroth!!!" She was pissed. She ran up the same hill. "Come on Chikao. You can beat him." She talked softly into his ear and petted him, giving him more confidence. As she came up over the hill she stopped at the top eyeing Sephiroth about two hundred yards away. She glared at him. "Go Chikao!!!" She raised her sword up in the air and took aim on Sephiroth while Chikao charged.

            Sephiroth rolled his eyes smiling and began to charge towards Misty with his sword up pointing at her. 

            They both charged at each other with speed. By that time everyone else was on their Chocobos, watching from the top of the hill. 

             As the two were about to collide, Sephiroth threw down his sword. Misty was in shock, but Sephiroth put his arm out knocking her off her Chocobo instead. 

Misty flipped off backwards and laid stunned in the field's tall wild flowers and grass. She saw a big black blur in front of her. She shook her head and regained focus. It was Chikao stooping over her. She raised her arm and petted him on the back of his neck. He cooed. Then Misty jumped up and saw, Sephiroth getting off his Chocobo. Enraged, Misty stomped towards Sephiroth. "You asshole!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "How could you do that to me!?" 

He stood next to his Chocobo with his arms crossed in front of him and a smirking smile on his face. "Easy." He smirked. "You have something I want."

Misty dug her nails into her palm. "That's all you came to say?! All that, and you tell me I have something you want?! Well, Sephiroth, fuck you!!!" She was as red as a ripe tomato in February.

Sephiroth smiled. "You know, you're cute when you're mad." He grabbed her a pulled her close and planted a hard wet kiss on her lips, which caught her off guard. "But you'd look even cuter like this." He pulled the tied straps and let her black velvet dress fall to the ground.

Her eyes grew big again and she gasped. "Y-y-y-you!!!" She stuttered and bent over quick to pick up her dress. She heard everyone else snickering. She peered over Sephiroth's shoulder and glared at everyone, then she glared at Sephiroth. "How dare you…" She shook her head and began to back away slowly, tying her straps again.

He smiled and leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "I think you need some new clothes." He stepped back and took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her. He got on his Chocobo then lifted her on and cradled her in his arms. "We'll be back!" He turned towards the others then ran off with Chikao hastily following behind. Sephiroth noticed this, but pretended not to. 

Misty stayed curled up in Sephiroth's arm and looked out. "Where are we going?" She looked up at him.

"Midgar. You do need some new clothes and I do want my materia back." He looked down at her and gave her a half smile. "Besides, I want to see how go your Chocobo is anyways." 

Misty gave him a questioning look then heard Chikao cry out to her. She raised herself enough to see around Sephiroth's arm. "Chikao!!!" She tried to push herself off but Sephiroth held her back.

"You wanna die?" He slowed his Chocobo down then stopped next to a forest. He put Misty down. "There. Happy?"

Misty ignored him and ran to her Chocobo. "Chikao! I didn't expect you to follow! I was hoping you'd stay with Cloud and the others!" She nuzzled his head next to hers while petting him.

He cooed.

Misty sighed. "I guess there _is _no way of teaching you to stay behind." She gave him a Reagen Green. He gobbled it down with pleasure and cooed. Misty patted him on the head and turned to Sephiroth, who was staring at her smiling. "What?"

Sephiroth just shrugged. "You've had Chikao for a long time. I surprised you remembered him." Sephiroth walked towards Chikao and petted him. Sephiroth's Chocobo growled. "Hush, Aya." He petted Chikao. "Remember me Chikao?"

Chikao stepped back and bobbed his head a little then squawked. He looked at Misty then back at Sephiroth. He stepped close to Sephiroth and pushed him lightly with his head.

Sephiroth smiled and petted him. "You do remember."

Misty gave Aya a Gysahl Green. Then she felt dizzy and sick. Misty grabbed the side of her head. "Ugh…Not again…" She passed out into her memory world. Chikao ran to her side and laid next her cooing and pushing her for her to wake up. 

Sephiroth stood next to them both.

Misty was sitting in her penthouse next to the fire. It was Christmas. She saw a brightly lit and decorative tree in the right corner next to her. She was just staring into the fire thinking. Shin-Ra had given them time off for Christmas. Misty and Sephiroth decided to spend it together before they went off to the Wutai War. 

Sephiroth was late. _He must have stay behind at the office_. Misty thought to herself then she heard the jingle of his keys at the door. She looked out of the corner of her eye. "Sephiroth!?" She called after him.

He stumbled and stuttered. "I-I-I'll be…ouch! Right then honey, don't… Ow!! Worry! Oww!" He walked to the back of the house then came back. "Hello." He squatted next the Misty. He turned her head gently towards him and kissed her. "I have a surprise for you." He smiled devilishly.

Misty raised her right eyebrow. "What?" She was curious but somewhat afraid. After her last birthday surprise, she was bound to be afraid. "Don't tell me you got me another stripper?"

Sephiroth laughed. "No, it's not that bad! It's not like your birthday surprise!"

Misty leaned back and gave him an oh-really look. "So if it's not a stripper or you in _your _birthday suit… then…" She edged on.

Sephiroth smiled evilly. "Hehe, well, me in my b-day suit is for later but that's not the point." He got up and went back to the bedroom and came back with something under his trench coat.

"Oh really??" Misty got up. "Well, what is it?!" She was acting like a little girl waiting for Santa to come. She was practically jumping up and down.

Sephiroth laughed. "Calm down, you might scare it!" He sat down on the floor Indian style.

Misty cocked her head to the right. "What?" Misty sat down like that too.

Sephiroth slowly opened his coat reviling a small black poof of feathers. He smiled. "I bought him from Bill. He raised it for me."

Misty smiled and looked at Sephiroth. "So that's why you had been going over there a lot."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yeah, I knew you wanted one, so I figured why not give it to her Christmas." He handed her the ball of fluffed feathers. "You can hold him his yours after all."

Misty took him and cooed at him. She was getting teary eyed. "Thank you, Sephiroth." She placed the tiny Chocobo in her lap and hugged Sephiroth trying not to squish the Chocobo. "He so beautiful." She looked back at the Chocobo. He was looking at her and squawked. She petted him lightly with her index finger.

Sephiroth watched on. "What are you going to name him?" 

Misty smiled and looked at him. "Chikao." She looked at Sephiroth then kissed him.

Misty woke up gasping for air. She was in tub with water up to her the temples' of her head. She panicked and grabbed the sides of the tub and shot up. She screamed. Sephiroth walked in and kneeled next to her.

"Shhh." He combed her hair back. "Calm down." He got Misty a towel and wrap it around her. "We're in Midgar. Chikao is here too."

Misty was in pure shock. She shivered and looked at Sephiroth. She recognized the bathroom. It was a bit dingy but it looked the same. "We're…" She shivered and it wasn't even cold. She felt as if she was trapped in ice. Not even the warmth of Sephiroth's body warmed her like it did before. She was in the house that Sephiroth gave Chikao to her. She shuttered.

Sephiroth lifted her out of the bathtub. "Come on, let's put on some clothes." He carried her to the bedroom a placed her on the bed. It was clean. "I bought you some clothes while you were dreaming." He went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black leather pants, black under garments, black leather spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of black lace and buckle shin high boots. It was like the SOLDIER outfit she wore many years ago. "Here." He put them on the bed. "Put them on."

Misty looked at the clothes and then him. Her lower lip was trembling. "It's a SOLDIER outfit…" She picked up the under garments and put them on. 

Sephiroth sighed. "Get use to it." He walked out of the room.

Misty stared at the clothes and sighed. She put them on while looking around the room. Most of the furniture was covered up in white sheets, which were covered in dust. After She put on her boots she went to her old dresser. Opened the top drawer. She saw a white and baby blue tank top. _Honey Bee Inn_. Was entitled in silver on the front of it. It was a small bumblebee placed in the middle. She picked it up and when she touched it she remembered what happened.

"Hey Mis… I mean… Hey Miya!"

Misty turned around in her short black skirt and white and baby blue "honey bee" tank top. The heel of her black stilettos clicked on the hard pavement. She chewed on pink bubble gum and flicked a chunk of dark brown hair out of her eye. "What?" She had an urban ghetto accent. It was her friend Ivy.

Ivy walked up to her. She had a black one-piece short velvet dress on and black stilettos. "How's business?" She smiled and flipped her over hair sprayed, puffy, curly, brown hair. She straightened out her dress, which kept inching up her thighs. "It's still pretty early tonight."

Misty shrugged. "It's ok. I haven't had one customer tonight. Don is gonna be pissed." She bit her lower lip. 

"It's ok." Ivy grabbed Misty's chin and kissed her on the lips. "It's your first night out and your fresh, it'll be like that till maybe you get moved back into the Inn." She smiled and kissed Misty a little harder. She slid her tongue into Misty's mouth and played with her tongue.

Misty kissed back and sucked on Ivy's tender tongue, then pulled away slowly.

Ivy smiled while licking her lips of Misty's saliva. "Don't worry about it. But yourself." She slid her hand under Misty's skirt and rubbed her inner thigh. "Just relax. Besides, if you don't get any hits you can make it up to Don. I'll help you." She felt Misty's body shiver a bit. "But you just being here, so young, tender, and a runaway. Don I'll love you until you fuck up on him, so don't worry." Ivy walked back to her post. "Here comes a customer. Be your sexy hot self!" 

Misty nodded nervously and shook her hair then pushed out her boobs. The car pulled up next to her. Misty cleared her throat. "Hey baby, wanna have some fun?" She smiled teasingly and winked. She leaned on the car door pushing her boobs out more. She chewed the gum.

A shadow covered the man, then he reached over and pulled the gum out of her mouth and threw it to the side. "That's a dirty habit. Chew with your mouth closed at least." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Have you seen this girl? She's about 5'9", dark brown hair, grayish purple eyes, loved very much by a Shin-Ra first class SOLDIER who as been looking for her non-stop." He moved into the light. The light bounced off his silky silver hair. He looked up at her. His eyes gleamed in the light.

Misty stumbled back a bit. "Sephiroth..." Slowly poured from her lips and onto the floor. A tear fell from her Mako burned eye. 

Ivy ran to her side. "Miya!"

Sephiroth stepped out of the car. "It's Misty. Call her by her real name." He kneeled next to Misty. "Misty… I finally found you after three weeks. I have not slept, ate, or thought about anything else when you ran away." He grabbed her hand. "And now I'm going to take you home." He kissed her. "I love you, Misty. After our next and last mission we'll be married." He smiled. "I'm ready now."

Misty smiled and hugged him. "I love you Sephiroth, I love you…"

Misty snapped back into the real world when she heard a door shut. No one was in the house. She listened. Nothing. She walked over to her closet and opened it. She saw her black cape, like Sephiroth's, hanging in front of her. She got it and put it on. She walked over to a mirror and looked at her reflection. 

"I look like I'm in SOLDIER…" She straightened herself out and shrugged. "Oh well." She saw her katana's on the bed in their holsters. She put them on and looked on the window. She was ten-stories above the ground. There was a balcony. She walked out to it and looked out. Rubble was scattered everywhere. "Shit…" There was nothing left. "So much for finding you, Rufus." Smoke raised from piles of rubble scattered everywhere.


	12. Who Is It?

**Who is it?**

She walked over the rubble looking down at the straps of burn buildings, furniture, toys, everything. She looked for signs of life. "God Rufus. You're such an idiot!" She kicked over rubble. "Damn you. You knew this would happen! Why did you do something earlier!?" She kicked over more rubble.

"Misty… Misty Rubain?"

Misty spun around. She knew it wasn't Rufus. It was a five foot eleven inch buff, well-built man with short dirty blond/ gray hair, gray eyes, and tan but pale skin and a distinctive sleek smile.

"Mark Sharpel?" He was wearing the man's set-up of the 1st Class SOLDIER uniform. Black leather and all.

He smiled. "Misty… It's been awhile." He walked towards her.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's been a long while." She walked towards him. "What a time and place to meet.."

He laughed and hugged her. "I thought you died with Sephiroth."

She laughed. "Nope."

"I'm glad to see you alive."

"Likewise. I never thought you'd make it this far!" She hit him playfully.

"Are you back in?" He motioned to her outfit. 

She shrugged. "Unenthusiastically."

He laughed. "Glad to have you back on the team. Just in the nick of time too. SOLDIER needs someone with a level head, especially after all this…" He looked around the rubble. "Have you seen Sky?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "Can't say that I have."

"He's in Kalm lets go… He's got Dark Nation with him too."

"Really? Dark Nation made it?"

"Yup."

"Hmm…"

There was a six foot four inch muscular man with blonde and red tipped hair, hazel color eyes, wearing all black sitting at the bar with a chain leading from his hand down to and huge black Jaguar type cat. His back was facing the door. He was drinking a beer when Misty and Mark walked in.

Misty shook her head and walked to his right side. "Sit up straight boy! What you think this is, your mama's house!?" She slammed her fist on the bar making everyone and their drinks jump.

"Why you Sonovabitch…Misty!!!" He jumped up out of his chair and hugged her. Dark Nation jumped up. "Where have you been?"

She laughed. "Around. I see your still around the bars, eh?" Dark Nation rubbed upon her leg. She petted him.

He laughed and scratched his head. "Yeah… But anyways, how the hell you been?!"

She laughed. "I don't remember much, but I'm good. How you been?"

"I've been good, real good. Just got a promotion as a matter of fact!" 

"Wow, that's good! Have a family yet?"

He shook his head. "Naw, be to traumatizing to them you know?"

She nodded. "So what else has been happening?"

He shook his head. "A lot of shit as happened since you and Sephiroth disappeared after the mission to Mountain Nibel and then Sephiroth and you coming back but Sephiroth in a different persona… Hell I tell you, hell… It's a wonder Mark and I haven't quit SOLDIER!" He lend back on the counter.

"So you guys are still with Shin-Ra?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, we stayed one for the search of you and Sephiroth. Then we got tied into a contract to be sure we stay ten plus years for the search. The search lasted for about a year after that. Complete bull. We would have left… but we couldn't have."

Misty nodded. "So Shin-Ra did end up fucking us all over like promised." She shook her head. "Thank god I wasn't around for that shit." Her PHS rang. "Hello?"

"Hey where are you?!" It was Cloud.

"Kalm."

"What are you doing there?"

She looked at Sky and Mark. "Being reunited with family." She smiled.

"We'll be there."

She hung up the PHS. "Looks like you'll meet the rest of the people linked to my past." 

Mark and Sky nodded. 

"So still trying to save the world?" A mysterious voice came from behind her.

Misty turned around.

A six-foot even, dark skinned, buff, short blue hair, and green and orange eyed man dress in a first class SOLDIER outfit was standing behind her smiling. "Misty… It's been a while."

"Paul?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'll be… Yeah it has…" She smiled and looked down. "How you been?"

He nodded. "Good. You?"

She nodded and smirked slightly. "Not good and not bad."

"Still saving the world…"

She laughed. "Uh… Yeah!" She nodded and rubbed her head.

"God… You still look good."

She stopped laughing. "Oh, don't even start, again."

He laughed. "Ah… still after Sephiroth, eh?"

She glared at him. "If you consider me trying to catch him before he ends the world, then yeah." 

He nodded.

"I don't believe it's him… Trying to kill us all. He would never do that. He never would have thought of it." Mark looked down at the ground.

"I know and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Weather anyone agrees with it or not." Misty looked at Mark. "So shall we go meet the rest of my crew, meanwhile on the way, I'll tell you what happened to me and how I found these people." She headed towards the door.

Mark, Sky and Paul followed and Misty began to tell her story.

"So you mean to tell me, you hardly remember anything?" Mark looked at Misty, unbelieving. "You've got to remember some things."

Misty nodded. "I remember more then I did three days ago, I'll tell you that much, but I don't remember any of my mission's with Sephiroth, or anything. I remember you guys and shit, but nothing else." Misty paced slowly. She sighed. "I remember a training mission I went on, I remember the mission I went on with you guys. I remember you, Paul, always hitting on me. I remember you, Sky, being a big brother to me. I remember you, Mark, always being the father I never had. See, that is what's weird. I remembered you guys right when I saw you guys… Argh…" Misty fell to her knees. "Ugh…" She grabbed her head. The world was now spinning to her, she felt fatigued. "Oh god…" She passed out with Mark, Paul, and Sky over her asked if she was ok and calling her name.

She was looking out a window over a rainforest. She turned away. She was wearing her normal SOLDIER outfit. She paced the room. She knew it was out there. She felt it. It tickled her spine with coldness. _Where the hell is he?_ She looked at the clock on the wall. He was five minutes late and it wasn't like him. Just then she heard a blood-curdling scream come from a woman. _Shit…_ She dashed out the office's large black doors. 

As she ran down the hall unsheathing her swords thoughts ran through her mind. _Could this be it? Can I do it on my own? Oh Sephiroth please come…_ She ran down the long straight hallway. People were running to the way she came. The woman screamed again. Misty shook her head. The she made it to the huge lobby. She skidded to a stop. In the two story lobby there was a huge black monster thing. It looked like a cross between a demon and a dragon. It was swallowing a man and it had the woman who was screaming in its hard palm. She gave a final scream before he crushed her. _Oh fucking a…_ Misty had to look up at the seven-foot thing. 

She shook her head. She was stunned. She never had seen something like this but considering they were in a biogenetic altering science building. Anything is possibly. _So this must be Monty, the seven-foot fuck head that I, seventeen-year-old Misty, have to kill BY MYSELF!!!_ If she ever saw Sephiroth again she was going to kill him. She cursed under her breath and put one of her swords away and held the one out with both hands. 

After the monster, Monty,  had finished with its brunch. He roared really loud, making Misty cringe, then looked down at Misty and growled. _I don't think he likes me very much… So much for friendship…_ She began to back up slowly shaking her head. _Oh hell…_ It snorted and charged at her. Misty's eyes grew wide and she ran to her right and slammed into the wall as Monty, the fuck head, charged air. If he wasn't happy before, he really wasn't happy now. He stomped his foot turning around and roared again. His gold eyes narrowed on Misty. 

_You will die!_

Misty shook her head and looked at him weird. "You speak?"

It nodded and stomped it's foot. _I am Kaliska. I am an ancient god that has been locked up for centuries. Now it is my turn to repay those who locked me up and that's, you, humans, especially magic using ones!_ He charged at her again. She rolled to her right making Kaliska run into the wall. He stumbled back stunned. Misty decided to make a move. 

She got up and jumped on his back and slashed a gaping hole in his thick hard scales. He roared in pain, but his wound just healed up quickly afterwards. 

_I bet your thinking 'Oh, shit' now!_ He launched himself back making her fly off his back and her slam into the wall opposite of her. 

She shook her head and got up slowly. Now she was seeing two of him. "Aw, fuck…" She lend against the wall. She saw him smile and walk towards her.

_I see you have some power. You will be fun to kill. A new toy for me. I need to pick up on some of my skills after all the years I've been locked up._

She saw a vulnerable spot were she could stab him and pray it would hurt him. It was a dark red spot under his belly. But it would take some work to get there and not get killed all in the process. "Fuck…you…" She spat at him.

He inclined backwards growling then swung at her with his left clawed paw. She jumped up and over him landing on his tail. He yowled in pain. _Bitch!_ He tried knocking her off his tail by swinging it but she jumped off in time. 

"Eat me, bitch." She dodged him and slashed at his side making him yelp for a minute and exposing his vulnerable part. She stabbed at it but missed, he backhanded her making her slam into the floor. She laid there stunned then saw his big foot coming down on her. She rolled out of the way on time. "Ok, now I'm pissed." She got up and jumped on the lobby's front desk. She began to summon Holy. "Fucker has pissed me off now…"

He growled at her and leapt at her, but got thrown back because of a bright white light hit him in the chest knocking him out of it for a few seconds but he jumped right up and he shook his head at Misty mockingly. 

She growled this time instead. She was getting drained though. She was wearing herself out. She brought out her second sword and jumped at him. He blocked. Now they were swording or she was and he was blocking. She was wearing down fast. She was slowing down swing by swing. She wasn't breathing hard, just wearing out. The demon was draining her. She couldn't get to his weak spot and it was tiring her out. _Oh hell…_ She stumbled backwards but kept her balance and swords in hand. "I can't win this, your draining me you bastard!" She spat at him. 

He lurched upwards looking down at her. _Your nothing but a toy for me, thank you for your entertainment and hard work for me but it is time for you to die!_ He lifted up his right foot then stopped in mid stomp. He froze.

Misty closed her eyes bearing for the impacted, but when nothing came she opened one eye and saw the look in the monsters eyes. It was like stone.

"No I believe it is time for you to die." A voice came from behind him.

Misty looked at where the demon's weak spot was. The tip of a sword was gleaming through. "Sephiroth?" 

"Move Misty!"

She rolled again. The monsters foot came crashing down and he howled in an ear-piercing scream. If he wasn't really pissed before he was really, really pissed now. His eyes turned a bright red and went after Misty. Sephiroth jumped and yanked Misty out of the way knocking both of them into a pile of debris. Sephiroth landed on top of her they were face to face with each other.

"Hi, how are you?" Misty blinked as white dust fell from the ceiling.

"Fine and you?" He panted.

"Oh just GREAT!" She growled at him.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled.

 She looked down. "Ok, well, this isn't the time for this!" She shoved him off her and she jumped up with her swords in hand. Sephiroth summoned Cure 3 on Misty healing her back to normal.

"Thank you, Sephiroth." She growled but kept her eyes on Kaliska, the ancient dinosaur. 

_How dare you disrespect me! I will crush you like a worthless maggot that you are!!! I will enjoy the both of your blood running down my throat giving me power!!!_ He stomped towards them. 

Sephiroth was right next to her. "Ready?" He looked at her.

She nodded. "Whenever you are." She kept her eyes on Kaliska. She steadied herself and jumped to the left distracting him.

He charged toward her. _You think you pathetic humans can stop me?! I will crush you all under my claws!!! This is revenge for my ancestors and I!_

Misty smiled and silently prayed that Sephiroth knew what he was doing. She jumped behind the monster as he came at her. Then swung her swords into his back has she spun around. She caught him in the back just above his spine. He yowled in pain and aggression. At this point he bled.

_What?! No!_

When Kaliska looked up he saw Sephiroth jump down on him with his Masamune drawn. He slashed at Kaliska's throat, ripping through the thick scales and below flesh, making red blood spurt everywhere. It drenched the floor red. Kaliska gave one last roar before melting into a pile of mush on the floor.

Sephiroth and Misty walked over the mush sheathing their swords. Sephiroth blew a chunk of sliver hair that fell in front of his face. "You did well." He looked at Misty.

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "Well? I only did well?!" She growled.

He laughed. "Well, yeah. It was your first boss."

She glared at him. "You think this is funny!? I ALMOST GOT KILLED BACK THERE!!!" 

He laughed again. "Almost…"

She cut him off. "Why, I ought to kill you!!!" She began slapping his shoulder and kicking his leg.

"Oh ow…"

She glared at him and kicked him has hard has she could.

"OW!" He looked down at her. "What gives?!"

"YOU ALMOST HAD ME KILLED!!!" She punched him in the chest.

"Almost!"

She growled at him. "That's not the point!"

"But your still breathing!"

"Barely!"

"But you are!"

She rushed him and he grabbed her arms she struggled for a second then looked into his deep green Mako eyes. They both paused, then he kissed her suddenly. Her eye opened with shock and shoved him away. They fell back from each other staring at each other. Misty moved back a bit the jumped forward pulling Sephiroth's lip to hers. They locked on each other for a moment more. This was the first, and certainly not last, kiss.

Misty woke up with everyone staring down at her. Cloud, Tifa, Red, Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, Sky, Mark, and Paul were there.

"Is she alive?" Cid puffed out smoke from his cigarette. 

"No shit, I'm alive." She sat up and rubbed her head. "How long?" She looked at Mark.

"About an hour or so. You kept calling out for Sephiroth." He looked at his watch.

She used Sky and Cloud's hands for help getting up. "I wonder why…" She muttered under her breath rubbing her back and neck. "Anyways… let's get going!" She began to walk out of Kalm again then turned around. "Sky, Paul and Mark. These are my other comrades, which you all probably have met while I was out." 

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." They looked at each other weird. 

She looked at them. "Ok that was scary… but let's go."  

They started out to the Highwind until a man call out. "Hey!"

They all turned around.

He was about six foot four inches, well built; tan skin, long black hair, and pale green eyes. He wore regular citizens clothing, so he couldn't be a SOLDIER even though he had a bastard sword on a dragon hilt, resting upon his hips. "Are you Misty?" He pointed at Misty. He voice was deep, deeper then a cello.

"Depending on who's asking." Misty squinted her eyes because of the bright sunlight. She put her hand up to block the mid-day rays.

"I'm Klosh, villager of Gongaga. My people and I need your and your friends help." He wasn't afraid of her like most who knew her were. 

Misty looked at everyone who was looking at her. She stepped towards him. "Gongaga needs our help you say?"

He nodded. "Yes, there is a huge monster there. We don't know what it is and it as kill almost half of our village." He was calm and cool about it. He was a warrior.

"Do you know what made this monster attack?"

He shook his head. "We have no idea. Just last Monday it appeared calm at first then it started to grow and yesterday it started attacking us."

"What does it look like?"

"It's about eight foot, black scales, red eyes, looks like a dragon and a devilish demon put together. Razor-sharp claws. Vicious." He looked at Misty. "It has taken children, woman, men, animals… everything." Now there was pain in his eyes.

She nodded. "Kaliska…" She said under her breath, looking away from him. She looked at him again. "He has taken something from you also?"

He nodded and looked down. "Yes, he took my wife and child."

"How old was your child?"

"Unborn."

Misty took in a sharp breath, no one noticed though. She bit her lip. "My condolences." She looked up at the meteor. "We'll help."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"We have no time, so lets go. You may come with us, Klosh."

Everyone nodded and ran to the Highwind.

"So is this gonna be a hard thing or what?" Yuffie looked at Vincent has they ran to the Highwind. "I hope it's hard cuz I really need training so I can fight my dad and stuff." 

Vincent looked at Yuffie and rolled his eyes. "It will be what you make of it. If you think it's hard it will be, if you think you'll die you will." He ran ahead of Yuffie. He didn't want to hear her bitching or her talking period. He jumped up to the top of the Highwind, not bothering to take the ladder. 

            Cid and Misty looked at each other while climbing up the Highwind's side ladder. "I hate it when he does that." They shook their heads and continued up with the rest of the group.

            The monster was at some distance now. Misty could tell. She couldn't smell him by and his roar was at distance. She still remembered his rustic stale smell. She wondered how in the hell he came back from the dead. He was dead she made sure of it. Then a thought occurred to her, what if Sephiroth resurrected Kaliska? What if he wanted to haunt Misty and her memories? She was gonna find out from Sephiroth or from Kaliska.

            "Madame," It was a one of the village's many warriors. "The elder calls you forth."

            Misty walked though the vines that hung from the doorframe that led to where the elder was. His room was lit from sunlight and reflecting water. There was an opal pearl water fountain with a Phoenix bird on top spurting water from its beak. There were vines covering the windows and walls. Plants placed and planted all around the room. 

Misty bowed her head to the elder. "Good morning sir."

            He was facing a window. "Good morning Misty." He was looking to where Kaliska was. "He does not breathe." He turned toward her. "He's from somewhere else."

            "Does he speak?"

            He nodded. "In my head, yes."

            "Kaliska." Misty looked at the elder.

            He looked up at her. "Kaliska? You killed him I thought…"

            Misty shook her head. "I thought so too." 

            Elder looked down at the ground. He walked to his fountain. "He must be stopped." Just then a flock of birds flew over the hut squawking. He turned swiftly to look up at the sky roof. The birds flew over the glass hut. "He's coming." At that a loud roar ripped through the air.

            "Misty!!!"

            Misty and the elder ran outside. But Misty stopped the elder.

            "Wait here!" She turned and stopped the elder.

            He shook his head. "No, this is my village!"

            She nodded. "I know, but leave this to me. It's too dangerous. Your village can't afford to lose you." Another roar rumbled the air. He sounded pissed. "Just stay inside. I'll take care of everything." She drew her swords out and turned to a warrior standing by for the elder. "Take him down to the ground passage. He'll be safe. Do not come out till I go for you. That's an order from a ex- SOLDIER."

            The warrior nodded and took the elders hands." Come with me sir!"

            The elder looked at Misty and nodded. "He's for you."

            She turned away from the elder and warrior, hearing the door shut and lock behind her. "I know…" She growled. She walked towards the new battlefield were fire and blood filled the air. It stun her eyes but not much, as she was use to it from before. She went to a general. "Get everyone out of here and down into the passage. I don't know if I can handle him alone… but stay in the passage till I come." Something in her eyes just made the general look at her afraid and nod his head retreating his men. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

            "Misty! We'll help you too. We can beat him!" It was Cloud.

            She shook her head. "No. This battle is for me. He came for me. I'll do it."

            "But!"

"NO!" She put her hand in protest. "Just make sure everyone is underground. Just do that. This is my battle." She ran off before anyone else could protest.

"Misty…" And low grumble came from were the monster was.

Barret stood next to Cloud. "There she goes. Being all ignorant and shit."

"Kaliska! So your back! Glad to see you made it through hell and back, eh comrade?!" Misty stood in front of the now twelve-foot nine-inch blue-black monster.

He growled. "I will succeed in killing you and it will be joyful!"

Misty smirked. "Didn't you say that once, and I ended up the joyful one?"

He growled at her and charged at her. 

Misty moved with ease. "I will be sure to kill you for once and for all." She raised her sword to her shoulders.

Kaliska smirked. "Ha! You do not have your friend to save you though so you will die by my crushing!" He swung his tail at her and of course she roll away from him.

"I have others but they will not do my bidding this time! You will die by my hand!" She slashed her sword at him only wounding his tail, drawing little blood. "Can you feel the burning?"

Kaliska growled in anger. "I can feel the burning of your pain and hate. That is what will kill you if not by me!" He charged at her. She jumped on his back plunging her katana into the back of his spine and yanked it down. The huge lizard yelped out in pain. He swung her off his back making her leave her sword upon his back and tossing her into jungle brush.

"Ack!" She jumped up pulling branches and leaves from herself. "Son of a bitch!" She spat at Kaliska. She pulled out her other sword and dagger. "I would like my sword back!" She jumped at him but he moved to quick for her knocking her down and out of breath.

"I have grown my abilities. I'm much more better then before. I will crush you!" He came stomping after her. 

Misty was grabbing her throat for air then looked up as she saw Kaliska come at her in just enough time for her to roll out of his way. He missed her barely. Now she was crawling on her knees with one hand rubbing her throat while she gasped for air. Kaliska came up from behind her and picked her up with his rough, scaly hand. 

"Now what are you to do? No Sephiroth to save you now…" He laughed. "What are you going to do now? Scream for you weak friends?" He squeezed her a little bit tighter, making it hard for her to move.

She tried to move. "Scream? For you? Never! " She spat at him. "But I will do this." She began to summon the all mighty Bahamut. Kaliska growled and threw Misty down to the ground. She hissed in pain from hitting the ground hard.

Bahamut flew down from the sky and landed next to Misty. He growled at Kaliska. He fanned his wings out and his eyes began to glow red. He growled deeply. Kaliska growled back at him. Bahamut took a swing at Kaliska with his tail, knocking Kaliska to the ground. Misty managed to push herself away into some jungle while they fought and ripped at each other. Kaliska bit into Bahamut's hard scales just hard enough to draw blood. Bahamut hissed in pain as Kaliska tore off some of his flesh. Bahamut dug his claws into Kaliska's rough scaly skin ripping through it. Kaliska yelped in pain knocking Bahamut down. 

Bahamut got back up shaking off the dust, growling. He was covered in blood and dust. He spread his wings out and gave one hard push towards Kaliska's way sending a gust of wind knocking Kaliska down. Bahamut howled and the sky grew dark and cloudy. Thunder and lightning sounded. His eyes glowed red. Lightning echoed in his eyes. His wings flew open and he charged at Kaliska.

Kaliska's eyes narrowed on him. He charged towards Bahamut also. The before the met Bahamut flew up over Kaliska straight into the air and up into the sky. He disappeared in the clouds. Then a loud rumbling came. Kaliska looked up and a bolt of lightning came down upon him. Shocking him. Hopefully killing him. The ground shook from the power of the lightning bolt. Knocking Misty down into shrubbery and vines.

After the lightning bolt dispersed Kaliska groaned and fell to the floor. Bahamut bowed his head and closed his eyes. He wrapped his wings around himself and disappeared. Misty crawled out of the jungle and out into the open. She saw Kaliska groaning in pain. She slowly got up while drawing out her swords. She walked closer to Kaliska.

He was covered in blood and burned. He coughed up blood. "Kill me now." He growled in pain. He twisted his body because of the pain. There was blood coming from his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, fingertips, it was just coming out from everywhere. "Kill me… Now…" He dragged his words. He curled his lips.

Misty shook her head and summoned death. He was vulnerable to it now. He and Misty held eye contact before he died. The Reaper, in a purple and red cloak, stood opposite of Misty. He put his hand on Kaliska. Kaliska looked away from Misty and closed his eyes. Misty shook her head. Now the Reaper was next to her.

"Do away with the body." Misty looked towards the ocean.

The Reaper nodded but still stood next to Misty.

Misty noticed this. "Yes?" She said politely.

"Your turn is coming." He walked away from her.

_Later that night…_

Misty was in her room asleep. She was so tired from the fight that day. Now all she wished to do was sleep. But what she wished she wouldn't do was dream. That wish would not be filled to her commands at all. Instead, she'd sleep deeply and dream memorably. The last thing she wanted. The last thing she needed.

_There was a tank filled with green liquid. The room it was in, was very high tech. Lights from keyboards, computer screens, and cabinets help lit the room brightly. The lights breathed. Light then dim. Light then dim. It repeated this process again and again. It was breathing with the species that was in the tank of green liquid. The room seemed to be alive with it._

_In the tank was a female species. A woman. Floating right side up in the tanks pulsating liquid. Facing the front of the room. Her brown hair gently floated around her. She was wearing what looked like a white sheet. It wrapped around her body like a dress. Tubes and wires were connected to her. The green liquid pulsated, from the equipment, lightly. It seemed like it was also breathing with her. _

_The doors of the lab slid open. A man. Tall, pale, lanky with long black hair, a white lab coat and think glasses walked in with a short, fat, well dressed, crew cut blond haired man. The tall man walked toward the tank mesmerized. He blinked and checked all the monitors around the tank to make sure everything was okay._

_The blond spoke. "Is she ready to be launched yet?" He walked next to the tall man and looked at the woman inside the tank._

_"No," He shook his head. "She isn't ready. Her body isn't rejecting yet. So her intake on the Mako is high and well. She shall be stronger then any other, except her mentor, Sephiroth." He walked to another computer monitor and pressed an on-screen button. "She's been on for three days. Longer then any other, and from the looks of it, she's not ready to come off yet. Her stats have risen and so has her intake. She's been taking more each day." He pushed another. "She was supposed to be off Mako Tuesday and begun healing and adjusting yesterday."_

_The blond shook his head. "We need her now. Wutai will take us over if we don't get our best out there yet. If we don't do it soon, Wutai has us." He walked around the tank examining it. She stared at the woman's body. Violating it. The he jumped. "She moved."_

_"She twitched. They do that a lot when they're on Mako." He walked to the blond man. "Send out the others. She needs more Mako. She will do better with more. If we take her off now we can't put her back on and we might be doing some harmful damage to her."_

_He glared at the tall man. "I want her now! I don't care what happens! I want her now!" He stomped his foot. "She is strong enough!"_

_"Mr. President, she is my exper…"_

_The president cut him off. "She's my experiment! I've been donating the money to this department! I own this department! I own her! I own SOLDIER! I own Mako! I own everything!" He growled. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be living on the streets! So I want her now! You've been dicking off long enough." He walked closer to Him. "I want her now, Hojo."_

_"I can't do that. I could end up killing her or putting her to no use at all." Hojo smiled. "Here, I'll show you." He walked out the sliding door with the president following him._

_After they left the room, it began to breathe again. There was a quiet hum in the room now. Her hair slightly moved in the liquids light current from the Mako pump. Her left hand twitched again making the liquid move. Her right hand flexed then her left turned up right. Then there was stillness. The lights went dim. The glass began to crack at the bottoms end. The door slid open and Hojo rushed in. He looked at the tank then the monitors. _

_"This isn't right." He looked at the woman. Something wasn't right. He looked closer. His nose was almost touching the glass. Then all of a sudden, without warning her eyes shot open staring at Hojo. He jumped back. "No…" He rushed out of the room again._

_She looked around rapidly. She put her hands on the glass and pushed slightly. Nothing. Then she swam back, cross her arms against her chest, and closed her eyes. The lights grew alarmingly dim. Then the glass shattered. _

_The green liquid poured out. The woman slid out of the shattered tank with ease, onto her knees. The white- green sheet trailed behind her. Hojo ran into the room and stopped within feet of her. She slowly got up from her crouching position and looked Hojo in the eyes. Her teal Mako eyes flared then went to a calm purple and blue. She glanced around the room studying her surroundings. She tried to move forward but the wires and tubes where still connected to her. She closed her eyes and the all popped off. She looked back at Hojo who was smiling but surprised by her._

_"I want it to stop." She softly spoke._

_Hojo blinked._

_She tilted her head to the left a little and glared at Hojo. "Stop the testing." She was getting annoyed. "Well, speak!"_

_He blinked again and shook his head. "One more. Just to see your vitals and everything." He moved towards her unthreatening. _

_She growled and backed away._

_Hojo shook his head. "Now Misty, You have been in our care for quite awhile now let me do this last test." He grabbed her arm._

_She ripped her away and backhanded him, knocking him out, but when she ran for the door the President and four guards with their guns drawn and aimed at Misty. She froze almost immediately. She took small back steps away from them._

_The President shook his head. "Not uh huh. Tsk Tsk, Misty. You know better. We've trained you to be a better SOLDIER then that. No abusing the professors even if they deserve it." He nodded to one of the armed guards. "Get her."_

_She was cornered with nowhere to go. The guard stepped forward. Raised his gun, took aim at Misty's right arm and shot at her. Once the dart hit her, Misty collapsed to the ground unconscious._


End file.
